Instinct
by Mewpet2
Summary: Having recently been embarrassed and dumped by her boyfriend, Bella finds herself stranded miles away from home. When the weather turns bad, she seeks shelter in a nearby 'abandoned' shack. Bella/Jasper. OOC. Vamp/Human.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a quick idea that popped into my head and I decided to post it.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

><p><em>BPOV<em>

I was walking home from the bar while trying not to a) Cry, or b) Fall on my face, or ass, whichever came first. Kyle, my boyfriend – _ex-boyfriend __**-**_, had just yelled and embarrassed me in front of all my friends by telling them all my deepest darkest secrets before breaking up with me.

I was sure a relationship with most of them would be impossible now.

And I never wanted to see Kyle ever again.

I reached the edge of the town – I had accepted a ride from Kyle to get to the bar in the first place. A stupid idea, I know, but I hadn't then known what he was going to do.

I grumbled as it started to drizzle – it was a very wet drizzle, the kind that soaked you in seconds.

About five minutes later, I got fed up of being absolutely freezing and being my ever-over-dramatic self, I decided I was probably going to die of hypothermia if I didn't get to shelter soon. My house wasn't for another three miles, so I looked around, went to a nearby tree for protection, and wrapped my arms around myself, shivering profusely.

I looked around again, and something caught my eye – a small building covered in moss, vines and dirt. It would have been invisible from the road.

I didn't care who lived there, I just wanted out of this horrible weather. Hell, they could be murderers in there, but as long as they let me get warm _first_, then I really didn't care.

Hey that rhymed…

Oh god, I was going delusional.

I opened the door to the small run –down place, and wondered as I stepped into the empty room, that maybe there wasn't anyone in here at all.

Then I saw the small little doorway leading down the cellar and I got curious. I should have just stayed up in that room, but no, I wanted to explore. Maybe there were blankets? I mean, it _was _eleven at night outside, and the only source of light I had was my torch…

Nope. I was stupid.

I opened the doorway and stepped onto the first step, shining the light into the darkness.

I swear on all that is holy I heard a growl.

I told myself it was just the stairs creaking and ignored it.

But as I got further and further down into the cellar, I realised that there was actually something making that low continuous noise, and it got louder the closer I got to the bottom.

At said bottom, I lifted my torch and looked around, trying not to shiver. But at least there was no wind down here – rather then up in the main room where the wind seeped through the cracks. And there was no rain either.

It was empty apart from the bundle of clothes in the corner.

I approached them slowly, shining my light on it. The clothes seemed to be vibrating. The growling was getting louder – turning into snarling, but my sense of self-preservation seemed to be on the fritz, or maybe it never worked in the first place, because I knelt down, finally realising what it was.

"Hello?" I asked.

It was a person. A man – I couldn't tell his age – and his arms were clamped around his legs, clutching them tightly to his chest, so tightly, I thought if he would let go they would break. He was shaking, and emitting a loud, dangerous snarling noise. His hair – longish, to his chin – but I couldn't tell for the life of me what colour it was, as he was absolutely covered in dirt and filth. I couldn't even tell if those curls were natural.

His head was buried in his lap and I wondered how he had known I was here, but then I remembered how squeaky the stairs had been.

"Hello?" I asked again but he didn't make a sound, just continued to growl, and shake.

"My name's Bella." I said, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

When I did, he froze completely, and the growling stopped, as did his breathing – or was he even breathing to begin with?

Suddenly he slowly began to raise his head, and I let out a gasp when I realised his eyes were completely black. I'm not kidding – black. No colour, just a flat, dangerous black.

My self-preservation seemed to restart, and I scrambled back away from him as fast as I could, my torch skidding along the floor to rest, pointing at the man as he turned slowly – dangerously – towards me, and it cast huge, looming shadows behind him.

I reached the stairs and tried to crawl up them, but he let out a growl, and I felt myself freeze. He began to crawl slowly towards me, his black eyes fixed directly on me, yet they seemed to be unseeing – not looking at any part of me in particular, just staring.

He reached me then, and he loomed over me, making me gasp again and press my back as far as I could into the stairs, but it was never going to be far enough. The steps dug into me, but still I tried to push against them.

I watched as the man's nostrils flared. He inhaled, his eyes narrowed, and they fixed for the first time, on my throat. "P-please." I heard myself whimper, my eyes closing, screwing themselves shut, turning my head away from him as far as I could, and, in the process, revealing my neck to him.

He snarled again at the sound of my voice and I began to cry, big fat tears rolling down my cheeks. He was going to kill me. He wasn't human and he was going to kill me.

He bore his teeth, and they glinted slightly in the light that reflected from my torch. They looked sharp. Really sharp. Oh god. I felt like I couldn't even breathe – I could hear my heart pounding away in my chest, so loud I was sure he could hear it too.

Giving what seemed like a small moan of satisfaction, he leaned in, teeth first – shining and glinting, and I knew I was going to die.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've always loved the idea of a completely animalistic Jasper. The next chapter should be up quickly, since I've already written it :).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

Previously_: Giving what seemed like a small moan of satisfaction, he leaned in, teeth first – shining and glinting, and I knew I was going to die._

* * *

><p><em>BPOV<em>

When the bite never came, I opened my eyes again, but continued to shake. Was he prolonging my fear just for his own sick amusement?

But no. I could still see him, silhouetted against my torch light. His face was right next to my neck, but he didn't seem interested in biting me or anything. Huh? I was so confused… Not that I wasn't happy to still be alive or anything.

"Um, w-what are you doing?" I managed to ask, finding my voice after a few minutes of silence apart from the lessening pound of my heart.

Once again, he snarled at the sound of my voice, and I immediately shrunk back again, sure that he was going to kill me this time because he sounded absolutely furious.

A few minutes passed and I wasn't dead yet. I peered at him. He was staring at my neck, his teeth still bared, but he had calmed down some. I decided I wasn't going to risk talking again, and was about to reach out to touch him, when suddenly he leant in again and I tensed, feeling his teeth graze my skin.

Then I felt something cold and … wet? Glide across my neck.

_Oh god! _I thought with horror. _He's licking me_!

I knew every cell in my body should be screaming and trying to get as far away as possible… but I wasn't. Why did it feel so good? Like… like… little sparks of electricity were jumping between his tongue and my neck? The kind of tingle you got when you licked a battery. It sounded weird, it felt weird, but it was happening.

He gave a weird sound – it wasn't a growl or a snarl… It reminded me of a content kitten… Oh my god. He was _purring_!

I tried to pull myself away from him, slightly worried by this new sound, and it quickly turned back into a snarl while he tried to press himself against me again. I let out a small whimper of pain as the sharp corners of the stairs dug freshly into my back. Yup. I was gonna have bruises!

As though he realised I was in discomfort, he pulled back, tilting his head slightly to the side, his flat black eyes expressionless, not that I could see very well in the dark.

Gently, he leaned forwards and nudged his head against my hand, reminding me strongly of a dog wanting to be petted.

This feeling was strengthened by the soft whimpering sound he made, nudging me a little more urgently; pleading with me. I think his eyes were closed, but I couldn't be sure in this dark.

I lifted my hand, wondering if that was what he wanted, and he immediately ducked his head underneath my arm, managing to slide himself onto the steps next to me, curling himself into my side and resting his head against my chest. Gradually, the purr became heard again, and I could even feel his chest vibrating with the sound.

From the start, I was tense all over; feeling him so close was weird and scary, but as the minutes ticked by, I slowly began to relax. The sound of him purring somehow calmed _me _too.

In fact, the sound of the purring eventually made me so calm, that I felt my eyes drift shut, and I fell asleep, right there and then, in the depths of an unknown cellar, miles away from home and in the arms of a strange, purring, inhuman man.

~XX~

I woke slowly and kept my eyes shut. I listed through what I could sense.

I could _feel _hard and sharp-edged things digging into my back. I instantly recognised them as stairs, remembering the time I had once fallen over backwards when I was nine as I tried to pull on my trainers. I had collided epically with my mom's stairs, and ended up with three bruised ribs after that event. Also, there was a strange sensation of vibrating to my left, along with the feeling of something hard being pressed all along my side, and over my chest. Not to mention I was very cold and my clothes felt a bit damp.

I could _hear _what sounded like something between a purr from a cat and a growl from a lion. This seemed to be coming from whatever was making that vibrating feeling. There was also the sound of dripping, but I couldn't pinpoint where that was coming from.

_Smell_… I could smell dampness, rotten wood, mould, and above all the most delicious smell _ever_. Honeysuckle… Fresh Hay… Leather… The forest after a rain… it was so good my eyes almost rolled into the back of my head.

How about _taste_? Well… I couldn't taste anything, just the dampness of the air, if that was ever really a taste.

I opened my eyes, wondering what I would _see_.

The first thing I saw was the mouldy ceiling – grey concrete with giant patches of grey mould and stain. The walls were much the same, but with moss and slime. The floor was covered in small puddles, and there was my torch, dead now, the batteries long since drained and I wondered how long I had been asleep for.

And there was a man curled into my side. I don't know how I forgot about that! But he was the one that was making the purring noise and the one who felt hard against my side and chest, as his arm was still draped across me, almost like he had never moved.

His eyes were closed, and I would have thought he was sleeping, but he was still making that noise, that purring.

And he was absolutely gorgeous, even though the mud and dirt was smearing his face; I could easily see how handsome he was; how his long lashes lightly brushed his cheeks, how his soft-looking, plump lips were perfect, how his nose was perfectly straight.

I glanced back, trying to distract myself, and realised that the light was shining in from the open cellar door, which must have come from the huge cracks in the wall and what was left of the windows.

A myriad of thoughts and questions swept through my mind; how long had I been asleep? It was morning already? Was anyone missing me? Why hadn't this guy moved? No wonder my back hurt so much. I was very cold.

I gently tried nudging the guys arm off me, lifting my arm off him in the process. His eyes shot open and I couldn't help the small gasp that escaped my lips. I was right; his eyes were black. Flat black, with no distinction between pupil and iris.

He immediately stopped purring and began to growl, baring his teeth – sharp, white and gleaming - slightly. I wondered if sleeping next to him last night was just putting of the inevitable. Was I going to die now?

From the look on his face, I would have to say that I was; his eyebrows were furrowed into a definite frown, his lips were curved down into a snarl and his eyes were narrowed, seeming darker than ever.

I sighed, surprisingly at peace with myself, and waited for the end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

><p>Previously: <em>From the look on his face, I would have to say that I was; his eyebrows were furrowed into a definite frown, his lips were curved down into a snarl and his eyes were narrowed, seeming darker than ever.<em>

_ I sighed, surprisingly at peace with myself, and waited for the end._

* * *

><p><em>BPOV<em>

I opened one eye, then the other. He still hadn't killed me. He hadn't even tried. I was starting to get a little – well, a lot – tired of all this anticipating my death lark, so I cleared my throat, quite prepared to tell him so.

He raised his black eyes to my face, and tilted his head to the side a little. A strange, curious noise emitting from his mouth, as though he wanted to know what was wrong.

Why couldn't he talk? Was he hurt? Was he even able to? Was he mute?

He nudged at my arm again with his head, and I raised it, and rested my hand in his hair. It felt sticky, lumpy and dry from all the mud.

I pulled my hand back for a second and glanced at it.

My glancing turned to staring when I couldn't take my eyes of my hand, where the dirt from his hair had transferred onto my skin. It wasn't just the mud, however, that made my stomach turn.

Because that certainly wasn't mud I had on my hand right now.

No, it was dried blood.

And it wasn't his.

Pulling myself away from him as quickly as I could, I managed to turn to the side in time for the bile to make its appearance. I wretched for a good minute, and the whole time, he simply rubbed his head against my back, whimpering softly, as though he was worried for me.

Whose blood did he have in his hair? It wasn't mine – my back may have been in agony from that uncomfortable night against the stairs, but I certainly wasn't bleeding. I didn't see any corpses lying around in here; it had been empty since I had first arrived. There were no blood stains on the wall, so even if the body had been moved…

I found myself quickly retching again.

The potential murder kept rubbing his head along my back.

"Leave me alone." I moaned to him.

He just gave me a soft whimper, as though he didn't understand what I was saying.

Hmm… Maybe he had lost his mind?

The smell of my vomit was disgusting and it was making my head spin. I tried to clamber up the stairs to get away from it, and to my surprise, he let me, but travelled closely behind, soft pining noises following me up the stairs.

In the main room, I felt myself collapse to the floor. There was more light up here, beams of sun slanting in through the gaps in the vines outside.

He immediately curled up beside me, rested his head on my chest, and began to purr with contentment. It was actually kind of sweet and adorable.

Unfortunately, however; the higher concentration of light led to the ease of being able to see him clearer – more specifically his hair, which was brown with that unknown dried blood and dirt. And what with it resting on my chest, it was closer than ever to me, and I tried not to be sick again.

I quickly distracted myself, and wondered if anyone at home was missing me. Kyle was out of the question – he quite obviously – pardon my French – did not give a shit about me. Angela – my best friend… or should that be _ex_-best friend? She was Kyle's cousin and they were very close. That was how Kyle and I met…

I could remember the scene like it was yesterday.

_Angela and I had recently graduated high school and we were out celebrating with a few of our friends and family. It had been going well until Mike, Angela's ex, started 'flirting' with me a bit more suggestively then I was used to. Eventually he tried to stick his tongue down my throat, which was a big no-no. I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't budge. Kyle came to my rescue, shoving the guy off me._

_ The rest of the night was a blur after that – turns out Mike had spiked my drink with the intentions of hoping he was gonna get some. Thank god he didn't. Kyle spent the night looking after me, and the next morning he asked me out on a date, which I accepted, rationalising that he wouldn't hurt me because he had protected me the previous night._

_ That date was the first of many._

I shook my head. I couldn't believe I had fallen for Kyle so easily. He was easy on the eyes, I suppose. He wasn't perfect-looking, but he had nice green eyes and brown hair. His nose was slightly crooked, and he had a scar on his left ear, although he wouldn't tell me how he had gotten it. I used to think it was some sort of accident, but now, having learned of his cruel ways, I think it was more along the lines of a fight.

My unnamed inhuman 'friend' was still purring away on my chest. What was I going to do with him? I couldn't honestly leave him here, when he obviously didn't look like he could take care of himself.

Suddenly I realised I was absolutely starving, and I gave a grimace, knowing I'd have to get away from Mr. Inhuman sometime soon before I starved to death.

Oh. And I needed to pee.

I loved being internally overdramatic.

First, I tried poking him on the shoulder, feeling the flimsy, dirty material of his shirt give slightly under my touch. His skin, however, had no such give – it hurt my finger.

Frowning, I poked him again, a little harder, wondering if I had completely lost the plot. It felt like I had just poked a granite statue. Ouch. Now my finger hurt too.

He definitely wasn't human. What human did I know that had rock-hard skin? Kyle certainly didn't, and he prided himself with his body and going to the gym every other day until it showed. It was easy to see why I had fallen for him the first place, the little git.

I changed tactics, pushing on Mr. Inhuman gently, which quickly turned to a shove.

Finally I cried out, "Why won't you _move_!"

His purring ground to a halt, and he raised his head to look at me, tilting it once more to the side, looking curious. I huffed and tried to push him off me again.

Slowly, he allowed himself to move away from me, letting me push him, and I realised I would have never moved him otherwise.

He leant on one hand, but kept the other on my arm, so light I could have forgotten it was there. He gave a soft whimper, and his nose gave a twitch.

I ran a hand along his jaw, trying to soothe him, but as soon as I realised what I was doing, I jerked my hand away with wide eyes.

He immediately tensed, eyebrows furrowing again, teeth bared and his eyes fixed on my hand.

I quickly made myself vow that I would not move quickly in his presence again. I liked my heart when it was beating, thank you. I couldn't deal with any more of these life-scares, as I would now call them.

"I'm just going to get up," I told him slowly, softly and quietly.

Of course, he made no indication whether he understood me or not, and I wouldn't have even though he had heard me until he made a small confused noise in the back of his throat.

Slowly, I put a hand on his arm, and noticed for the first time what he was wearing; a practically-shredded, long-sleeved shirt, which must have been white at one point, and had large tears and gashes everywhere; so much that I wondered how it was all held together, and a pair of what I think were grey slacks, which were in much the same state at the shirt had been.

I also noticed, about that time, that his feet were bare, but they were absolutely caked in mud, filth, dirt, grime… just about whatever dirty descriptive word you could think off.

I had the strange urge to take him home with me and clean him up. It was the least I could do for him after not killing me; something I felt I should be grateful for.

Slowly, I pressed my hands to the slimy ground beneath me – already too filthy to care about getting worse – and rose myself up. I kept eye-contact with him throughout, feeling it would be my best bet for survival.

I really, _really _needed to pee.

I pulled my feet underneath myself and slowly stood. He remained on the ground, peering up at me, looking as confused and curious as ever. He made another soft whine-y sound and before I could stop myself, I had put my hand out to him to help him up too.

"Come on," I urged him softly. "Come with me; I'll look after you."

Suddenly, before I could blink, he was standing and he was taller than me, even though he was still hunched over, and his arms were close to his chest, looking like he was still scared and trying to hold himself together.

Another blink and he had pressed himself up against me, burying his nose into my hair and giving another small, pleading whimper while his arms snaked around me, bringing me as close to himself as he could.

I tried not to jump at this fast-moving pace he seemed to suddenly have found, because I had a feeling it would just make things worse. Instead, I softly cooed to him that it was okay, I wasn't going anywhere.

For some reason, he seemed to calm down when I said that. Maybe he understood me a little? Just a little?

I gave him a minute to calm down, before I turned to look at where the door was. It wasn't that far. I wondered if I could get out before he caught up with me, but considering how fast he moved a second ago, I knew it would be impossible.

I gave a little sigh, and gathered my courage.

I took a step, towards the door.

He noticed, and gave a small whine of reluctance, and shuffled after me, trying to keep his head in my hair, where he was nuzzling me gently.

This was going to take a while.

I decided I really could not wait long enough to just take steps home, and I tried to slip out of his arms.

Instantly the purring stopped, replaced by growling. He tightened his grip, refusing to let me move an inch, and I stood stock-still, but he didn't seem violent, and after a second, the purring returned, seeming like he was getting more and more used to me.

"You're hurting me." I whispered to him, not that it would do anything. I didn't think he would care if he was hurting me, since I was constantly getting life-scares from him, and he didn't understand a word I said anyway.

I returned to the single-steps-towards-freedom movement, and he seemed to be okay with that, because eventually we made it to the door. I reached out and opened it, freezing when the purring paused for a few seconds.

When he continued again, I began to take more baby steps.

I wondered how we must look if anyone came by; a tiny girl of 5'3'', practically smothered by some huge, skinny guy, looking to be at least six foot, his arms around her waist, clutching her tight to him with his head in her hair. He was like an over-sized, super-strong, backpack.

I couldn't find it in me to scowl, and I continued to shuffle along the muddy grass, my shoes sinking slightly deeper with every step, making them sufficiently ruined. Great.

I don't know how long this baby-step thing went on for, but suddenly Mr. Inhuman's head lifted sharply, and the purring stopped. I stopped too, and suddenly he was gone.

I spun round, looking left and right quickly, but he was nowhere in sight. Nothing remained to prove that he had even been there in the first place. No footsteps… Nothing!

Before I realised what I was doing, I was running as fast as I could in the direction of home without a single glance back.

But it was difficult.

Every step I took away from where I had last seen him was like a tug on the heart, like my body wanted to stay and wait for him.

But my head didn't. It wanted to get out of there as fast as I could, and get home so I could get clean, get every last bit of filth from under my nails. I never wanted reminding of this night again.

I made it the remaining miles home and unlocked the door, practically falling inside.

The house was empty; it was always empty. I was the only one who lived here. Ever since Charlie – my dad – died, and left it to me. His loss still hurt, so I tried not to think about it, instead, kicking off my shoes, and throwing them back outside because they were useless now.

I ran upstairs and into the bathroom, tearing my clothes off and throwing them to the side as I turned on the shower, having absolutely no patience left for a bath.

As the hot water pelted my skin, I let out a soft sigh of relief. I could pretend that everything is okay now, that what happened last night never really happened… it was all just a figment of my imagination…

It took me about half an hour to scrub all the dirt from my body and my skin felt raw when I was done, but at least I felt _clean_. After I finished washing my hair, I let it down when it was still damp, and brushed it out, before I wrapped the towel around myself and made my way back into my bedroom.

I grabbed some clothes out of the cupboard, sliding them on quickly before I collapsed onto the bed, feeling absolutely exhausted.

I looked at the clock; it was only two in the afternoon.

Had it all just been a dream? Had Mr. Inhuman just been a figment of my imagination?

I turned my head to the right, feeling a strange breeze on my face, and the pair of black eyes staring back told me everything I needed to know.

No. It had _not_ been a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

><p>Previously:<em> Had it all just been a dream? Had Mr. Inhuman just been a figment of my imagination?<em>

_ I turned my head to the right, feeling a strange breeze on my face, and the pair of black eyes staring back told me everything I needed to know._

_ No. It had _not_ been a dream._

* * *

><p><em>BPOV<em>

It took me all of five seconds to process what I was seeing and react. In the first two, I understood who it was; my inhuman 'friend' was back. In the next two, I realised that he had blood – fresh and shiny red – smeared around his lips.

So in the fifth second, I let out a piercing scream filled with terror and jumped away from him.

Who had he killed? Where did he kill them? Did anyone see? Was he going to kill me now?

He let out a growl, and suddenly he was crouching above me, facing the room, snarling continuously, black eyes flicking about warily as though expecting danger. I could see the muscles rippling in his back and shoulders as he flexed, preparing for an attack that wasn't going to come.

In this position, I was also given a rather nice view, of his rather nice *_ahem_* posterior.

Yes, definitely rather nice… _wait_! _Where did that thought come from_?

I shook my heard clear of some rather more vulgar thoughts, and looked around the room myself. Had someone else arrived while I wasn't looking? Had Kyle come back to ruin my life some more?

No, the room was as empty as ever, and it took Mr. Inhuman a while to realise that. He gave his teeth one last snap together and gave one more growl, before he lowered himself off of me and turned to face me.

I shuddered at the sight of the blood, but he didn't seem to notice. Instead, he returned to his previous contentment, and once again curled up at my side, settling into a nice comfortable purr.

I found myself running a hand down his arm, and I could feel the hard muscles underneath. I inhaled, and smelled that glorious scent of once again, and realised that it was him who was producing it. I wished I could bottle his scent, and reasoned that I simply had to keep him now.

I wondered if he would smell even better once he was clean.

Gently I slipped from the bed. He gave a soft whimper of dismay, and immediately trailed after me, following me into the bathroom and hunkering down on the floor by the edge of the bathtub, wrapping one arm around his legs again, tugging pleadingly on the bottom of my jeans for me to join him with his other while I started to run the bath.

I glanced down at him, meeting his pleading gaze; black eyes framed with long black lashes, perfect eyebrows held in the perfect position – the way they look when someone is about to cry. Basically he had puppy eyes.

How could I resist that?

I knelt slowly down beside him, and touched his cheek, trying to avoid the blood. As soon as I touched him, he practically leapt forward and snuggled himself up as close to me as he could get, placing his head in the crook of my neck. Instantly he began to purr.

I found myself smiling. I ran a hand gently down his back, and felt the muscles ripple under my touch. I knew I should have been terrified by this feral creature being so close to me – because I was sure he was not human –, but the truth is; I was fascinated. How could I not be fascinated by such a creature, wild enough to return to its baser instincts that decided it just wanted to be close to me for comfort?

I had the urge to keep him, but I didn't know how long this 'needy' phase would last for, and I was rather fond of being alive.

I had to pull away from him for a few seconds to turn off the hot water, and put the cold on instead. For those few seconds, the purring stopped, and he seemed still and that same desperate whimpering sound started up again, but when I returned to his hold, he seemed content once more.

Yup, definitely needy. But I couldn't help loving it.

Reaching behind me, not leaving his arms, I tested the water, deciding it was the right temperature not to scold… Well, if not him, then me.

I gently slipped out of his arms. The whimpering started up, but I placed a hand on his to keep him happy, and I used the other to start unbuttoning his shirt.

When I got a flash of his normal, dirt-free skin, I let out a small gasp. His skin was so incredibly pale, almost white. I couldn't help comparing us, and I was shocked to realise that my normally translucent skin, looked almost tanned when brought next to his.

I shook my head, and continued to unbutton his shirt. When I reached the bottom, I opened it, feeling my mouth drop open and my eyes go wide.

_Damn, even Kyle didn't look this good_. I thought to myself in shock as I stared at his perfect six-pack and chest.

I quickly tampered down the lust I was feeling, knowing it was wrong to think like that about him, since he was not human, and not in the right frame of mind anyway.

I stood, and he gradually straightened next to me, keeping his arms tight to his chest, staring at me as I tried not to blush while I fumbled with the buckle on his pants.

_Don't think dirty thoughts, don't think dirty thoughts_. I pleaded with myself, finally pulling down his trousers, averting my eyes from his boxers which he was thankfully wearing, since I had heard it was not unheard of for men to go 'commando', as Kyle would say.

Making him step out of his pants was a little difficult, but I managed to get him to raise one foot at a time, simply by gently touching it with my hand. I found out quickly that he purred whenever I touched him.

I moved back up to his shirt, and did much the same thing to his arms, running my fingers gently along them, tugging them gently to pull them away from his body where he was holding them tightly. Now that I was standing back up again, he also put his head back in my hair, whimpering and purring with contentment.

I placed his shirt in the same place as his pants. I wasn't going to take off his boxers, because that would be awkward and just _wrong_.

Then, I took his hand softly, feeling slightly surprised by the coolness of it. Had he not warmed up from being inside, or was his skin always this temperature?

I shook the frown away, and tugged his hand gently to the bath. He didn't even look at it, just kept his eyes on me, giving a soft, uncertain noise, like he didn't understand what I was trying to make him do.

"It's okay," I told him gently. "I'm just going to give you a bath."

He made the same noise again, but allowed me to pull him to the tub, but he stopped by the edge, still making confused noises.

I sighed, not knowing how I was going to do this, and I tried just about everything; leading his arm into the water, pushing him and I was even tempted to show him how to get in myself, but I preferred keeping my clothes dry.

The thing that actually worked, was leaning down, and pulling on his leg, quite like I had done when I had tried to get him to lift his leg to get his pants off. When I had his leg in the air, I realised he had absolutely no problems balancing, and I gently urged him to put his leg down in the water.

He did as I showed, and, with a bit of difficulty, I did the same with the other leg. He looked at me as he stood in the water, his arms wrapped around himself, looking at me in curiosity, small whimpering noises emitting from his chest.

"Sit down," I urged him, kneeling down myself, hoping he would mimic me.

He did, making the water splash around, and turn almost black as the mud and filth began to fall off him.

I put my elbow on the edge of the tub, and, balancing like that, I leant in with one arm, grabbed the sponge, and began to wipe at his shoulder.

His eyes closed and he began to purr once again, nudging his head against my arm, making it rather difficult to clean him.

I was reminded of the time I had tried to clean Angela's puppy; it had splashed and barked and played in the water for a good ten minutes, getting water absolutely everywhere before it finally calmed down enough to be washed; even then it would try to nip playfully at your hands and the sponge.

I wondered for a second what Kyle would say if he could see me know.

I hoped my inhuman friend would rip him to pieces.

Just sayin'.

Let me tell you; attempting to wash someone is impossible if they keep rubbing their head along your arm while making a distracting purring noise.

Giving up on his head, I moved down to his feet, lifting one up at a time and wiping away all the icky grime, leaving just pearly-white skin remaining. He kept trying to sit up and bring himself closer to me, but I placed a hand on his chest to keep him down, and he seemed happy with that. Well, he made his happy-noise anyway.

After I finished with his legs – rather nice toned legs I might like to add – I went back to his chest, working from his waist to his shoulders as carefully as I could. He seemed happy with me doing this, but it took a lot of effort to keep him down.

Then I moved onto his arms, and as I rubbed, I noticed that there were some marks on his otherwise perfect, flawless skin.

I frowned, and used my finger to trace the semi-circle of raised bumps.

It took me a few seconds to realise what they were.

Bite marks.

All of them.

And there were _hundreds_. _Thousands_!

"Who did this to you?" I heard myself whisper, rubbing at the marks, wondering if they hurt.

He tilted his head to the side, not understanding me, making me sigh as I moved onto his neck, where the bites seemed to be even more concentrated, then to his face.

I bit back a grimace as I rubbed away at the blood, flaking it off into the water.

I could feel him vibrate with his purring as I gently caressed his face with the sponge. His eyes were closed now, and he looked like the happiest guy in the world. Except he wasn't a guy – well, not a human one anyway.

Getting the cup I kept by the bath, I filled it with fresh warm water, running it over his hair, watching as it darkened before I put the cup to the side, got out my trusty shampoo, and put a big dollop on his head.

I watched as his nose wrinkled slightly, seemingly not liking the smell of the product. Well, he would have to deal with it for a bit longer.

I had to repeat this rinse and wash process several times. I didn't want to know how long he had had that blood in his hair, but it had practically stained the strands brown. Eventually, fortunately, I managed to remove it, and breathed a sigh of relief when his real colour showed through.

His real hair colour was a soft honey-blond, and I loved it.

I emptied the bath water, and rinsed him all over one last time, then encouraged him out of the bath, averting my eyes and holding up a nice big fluffy towel for him.

He clambered out, and I wrapped the towel around him quickly before he soaked me too. Lucky I did because he immediately snuggled against me with his happy noise.

Somehow, I managed to bring him back into the bedroom where I dried him and did my best to dry his hair with the towel too. He really liked it when I played with his hair; his purr went louder than ever.

I told him – not that he would listen – to stay on the bed while I looked for some clothes for him. I think I still had some of Charlie's lying around. I didn't think dad would mind. It would be like helping the needy.

I took three steps away from the bed and then looked round. He was by my side already and nuzzling my hair. I gave a little playful huff and just decided to accept that he wasn't going to stay on the bed like a good puppy.

I took a deep breath as I entered Charlie's bedroom. Somehow sensing something was wrong; my new friend slipped his arms around my waist and stopped making his happy noise.

"It's okay," I said, although I was unsure who I was reassuring.

I quickly made my way to his drawers and pulled out some pants and a shirt quickly, hoping they'd fit, before I hurried out of the room again. Charlie's death still hurt, even after all this time.

My friend made a little whimper, and seemed reluctant to get into the clothes I was offering him. I had to dress him myself anyways, since he seemed incapable of doing anything but being close to me – and even that was for some unknown reason.

The sleeves were a bit too loose, and the pants were a bit too short, but otherwise they fit him just fine. I smiled as I stood back to admire him, and the thought hit me then; this man –human or not – was _incredibly _good looking.

I got about a second to admire him, however, before he was once again pulling himself against me, burying his face into my neck, making a humming noise of satisfaction.

"You're adorable," I heard myself say, because he was. Well, at least when he wasn't freaking me out.

Feeling exhausted, I decided that I deserved a nice little nap after the day I'd had, and I knew that he would join me no matter what I did, so I went to my bed, which was thankfully double, or one of us would have fallen out very quickly – most likely me – and I lay down on the right side.

Immediately, he crawled onto the left; head on my chest, arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him, purring the whole time. It was actually quite comfortable, and I felt surprisingly very safe in his hold.

I wondered, as I lay there, my whole body practically vibrating from the resonance of his growling, what I was going to do. I didn't work, because Charlie's life insurance had pretty much set me for life, and I wasn't starting college for another month at least. I guessed I was going to have to stay here with him. It didn't seem like he would be leaving me any time soon, and I had enough food to last me a week at least. After that fiasco of Kyle breaking up with me, I didn't think anyone would be starting to miss me for at least double that time.

I liked having him around too; the life-scares were considerably fewer than that first night, and I felt really safe; having no doubt that if Kyle or anyone else tried to hurt me, he would have something to growl about at least.

I was just about to close my eyes, when there was the timid sound of a knocking on the front door.

I knew that knock; it was Angela.

_What on earth was _she_ doing here?_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Some of the reviews I got after the last chapter were hilarious! Some people wanted Jasper to eat Angela and some didn't even want Bella to open the door!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

><p>Previously:<em> I was just about to close my eyes, when there was the timid sound of a knocking on the front door.<em>

_ I knew that knock; it was Angela._

_ What on earth was she doing here?_

* * *

><p><em>BPOV<em>

At the new sound of the door, my inhuman friend began to snarl, shooting up into a crouching position in front of me, and I realised with a jolt that he was trying to protect me. From who? Angela?

I had a mixture of feelings about Angela; she had been my best friend for four years; we had graduated high school together, and we used to share all our secrets together… But she had done nothing to save me the embarrassment of Kyle; she must have heard _something_ – being his cousin – that hinted he was going to do that to me. She didn't even offer me a lift home, but then, I supposed, if she had, I would never have met… this creature that was currently growling and snarling at the mere sound of someone knocking on the door.

I couldn't exactly just open the door, could I? Would he hurt Angela or would he act the same way around her as he was with me; the purring, rubbing and snuggling?

Despite Angela not helping me, I didn't want her to die. I still considered her my friend, sort off, even if she didn't care about me… Even though I had never pegged her to be the evil, vindictive type.

No, I wouldn't hurt her.

I put a hand on Mr. Inhuman's back and felt him tense under my touch, muscles rippling, stretching, flexing.

"Please don't hurt her." I pleaded with him, even though he made no sign that he could understand me.

I bit back a sigh, and slipped out from underneath him. He immediately let out a whimper, and his hand shot out to grab onto my upper arm with surprising strength and gentleness. It didn't hurt, but I couldn't move.

"Let me go," I hissed at him, trying to tug myself out of his grasp.

He merely directed a growl at me, then continued to survey the room warily.

I fell quiet, tensing when Angela rapped on the door downstairs once again, making his snarl grow in volume. He quite obviously did not like the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Bella? Bella are you home?" I heard Angela call, and I forced myself to stay silent, otherwise she would want to know what was wrong and why I wouldn't go down to meet her. I felt Mr. Inhuman's muscles tense more at the sound of her voice.

"Bella, are you mad at me?" She called. "Are you ignoring me? Are you there?"

I stayed quiet, and beside me, he was snapping his teeth together, looking mad, black eyes a mixture of defensive and offensive.

My blood ran cold when I heard the front door open; Angela was obviously not believing that I wasn't home, and had tried the door to find it unlocked. Now she _knew _I was home, since I was the only person who lived her, and I _never _left my door unlocked when I was out.

Curse it all to hell! Why hadn't I locked the door when I came in this morning?

Desperately, in an effort to potentially save Angela's life, I yelled, "Go away, Angela! I-I'm not feeling well!"

Next to me, he tensed at the sound of my voice, shooting his flat black eyes to me for a second, before they returned to the door.  
>"To hell you're not feeling well!" Angela yelled back, sounding mad. "You were perfectly fine yesterday!"<br>_Oh, and she'd know all about that, wouldn't she?_

Mr. Inhuman really did not like the sound of her yelling, and he crouched low, looking ready to spring. Fighting my human instinct for self-preservation, I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, hoping that he would not attack Angela at the risk of hurting me, as long as he didn't _want _to hurt me that was.

At my touch, he seemed to be confused; first he tensed, then he moved away, then he relaxed, slowly moving back into my reach. Eventually he let go of my arm and I used that to hold him to me too.

I heard Angela coming up the stairs. Desperately I looked left and right, panicking. She couldn't come in here, although I could care less what she thought about a strange man being in my bed, I would prefer it if she didn't die or anything…

I slipped off Mr. Inhuman's back and ran to the bathroom, hoping he'd follow.

He did, thank God.

I made sure the door was locked; just in time.

Angela knocked hard. "Bella! I can hear you in there! Why won't you speak to me?" she hissed.

I ran a hand through his hair to calm him, and his growling softened slightly. "Angela I can't talk to you right now, I'm sorry." I said, trying to catch his eyes, trying to distract him from my ex-best friend.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me how you got home last night."  
>I let out a growl of my own of frustration. I hadn't realised Angela could be so persistent!<p>

"Angela!" I warned. "Please, you have to leave! I promise I'll call you later, I'm… I'm just busy right now…"  
>"Calm down," I murmured to the figure in front of me, putting my arms carefully around his shoulders, holding him tight to me. He liked that, and his growl quietened to the point where I couldn't hear it anymore.<p>

"Bella." I heard Angela sigh in exasperation. "Kyle says he gave you a lift there last night. I was going to give you a ride home, but you had already gone. Please tell me you didn't walk home in that horrible weather!"

"Yeah, right." I found myself snorting in a very unladylike manner.

"I'm sorry about Kyle. I really didn't know what he was going to do. That's what this is about, isn't it? You're mad because I'm Kyle's cousin, and you think I told him all your secrets."

Angela was right on the dot, and I had to screw my eyes tight shut so I didn't cry, but _he _sensed my sadness.

"Is someone in there with you?" I heard her ask, sounding shocked. Crap! I didn't think she could hear him!

"N-no!" I gasped out desperately, tightening my grip on Mr. Inhuman so much my arms began to hurt. He obviously felt no discomfort whatsoever.

"You're lying! You're lying to me, Bella! I thought we were friends?" Angela sounded hurt, sounding like she was pressed against the bathroom door.

"Angela…" I had to say something to make her leave, for her own good. We would be able to hold a proper conversation over the phone. "Angela, please leave. Right now. I don't want to talk to you at the moment. Please. Just _leave_."

She was silent for a few seconds, then I felt her brush along the bathroom door as she pulled away, then her footsteps on the stairs, then finally the slamming of the front door. I could tell by her silence that she was really upset, and I hated hurting her.

I felt myself fall to the floor, and _he _slid down beside me, his purring starting up again because Angela was gone. Wrapping his arms around me, he pulled me close, humming as I accepted his embrace, hugging him back, finally letting the tears fall.

What on earth was I going to do with him?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, it's a bit shorter than the last chapter, and sorry to those who were asking for Jasper to eat Angela. Maybe he'll get someone else later… *Hints***


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hm... For some reason this chapter seemed determined not to update... I think this is my third time trying... -_-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

><p>Previously: <em>I felt myself fall to the floor, and he slid down beside me, his purring starting up again because Angela was gone. Wrapping his arms around me, he pulled me close, humming as I accepted his embrace, hugging him back, finally letting the tears fall.<em>

_ What on earth was I going to do with him?_

* * *

><p><em>BPOV<em>

At some point, I fell asleep from exhaustion, but when I woke up; my not-so-small friend was in the same position, still purring and holding me.

I gave a small groan as I stretched with what little space I had in his arms, and felt my joints pop. The purring paused for a second, but when he realised I was in no pain, he continued again.

I had absolutely no idea how long I had been asleep, only that through the frosted glass of the bathroom window, I could now see that it was dark. Other than that, there was nothing; no watch, no clock on the wall, nothing.

My eyes drifted to his clothes that still lay piled on the floor, and I decided I would have to put them somewhere. I considered washing them, but that would be pointless since they looked like one go in the tumble drier and they would fall apart.

So, in the bin they would have to go.

Gently, I tried to pull away from him, and he gave a small noise of reluctance, moving with me as I tried to stand up. Putting his arms around my waist, he pulled my back flush against his chest, resting his head in my hair. I bit back a little huff of annoyance, and walked towards the clothes, glad I found it relatively easy as he walked fluidly along behind me.

I flicked the light on, and that was relatively easy, however, it was a little harder to bend down and pick up the clothes; as I did so – bending at the waist – I realised what an incredibly vulnerably position I had put myself in. In his obviously instinctual frame of mind, it must look like I was offering myself to him, in some perverted sort of way.

He obviously realised this too, because he began to growl again, his grip tightening on my hips.

Panicking, I swept the clothes into my hands, straightening and turning in his arms before he could act; however, at the speed I saw him move earlier, I doubted that I could do much.

His dark, obsidian eyes stared at me without visible emotion. I felt myself blushing and I couldn't stop myself, but he made no visible sign that he could even see it either.

Next time I really had to think before I acted.

We stood for a couple minutes in an awkward silence. I broke it by sneezing twice in quick succession. He looked confused by my sneeze, but it seemed to have broken the tension and he was soon snuggling up against me again.

I breathed a small sigh of relief, but what did I really think he was going to do?

I quickly realised I shouldn't ask myself that question.

I distracted myself by bundling his clothes together in my arms, but stopped when I felt something strange.

Shifting in his arms for better access, I plunged my hand into the pocket of his trousers, pulling out a wallet.

I brightened; _result_!

Opening it carefully, I was surprised by how little personality it had inside; my purse, for example, had pictures of me and Kyle – which I needed to tear out and burn - and Kyle's wallet, last time I saw it, had a picture of me and him in the corner. This wallet had no pictures out-front, no information whatsoever.

Fumbling through it, looking for anything to tell me who this man could be, I found a few bank notes, that, when counted, added up to over a hundred dollars, so money probably hadn't been an issue for him; one less reason he could be like this… not that I had ever heard of anyone completely regressing into an instinctual manner because of _money._

Grinning, I found a black, shiny credit card, and the name on the side read _'Jasper Hale'._

Jasper… This man – creature – snuggling beside me was called Jasper.

It suited him.

"Hello Jasper," I murmured, looking up at him, meeting his emotionless shadowed eyes.

The name did nothing; he showed absolutely no recognition. So much so, that I wondered if that was even his name.

But no, I found his driver's license too and there was a little picture of him, looking remarkably non-crazy and reasonable with his honey-blond hair styled perfectly.

Frowning, I eyed the photo closer.

His eyes were a different colour; they were bright gold.

So did that mean when he went… wild… like he was now, that his eyes went black?

What kind of a creature was he?

I knew I probably could have figured it out if I tried, but part of me didn't want to know. I would prefer giving him a whole new league of his own.

My fingers pulled out a slip of paper, and I froze when I saw what was on it. Two people on their wedding day. The female was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen; short spiky hair and pale skin, much like Jasper's, with the same bright gold eyes. Quite clearly she was the same thing he was. She was in a gorgeous white, flowing dress that looked ridiculously expensive, and her thin arms were wrapped around the neck of a man, who was quite clearly Jasper.

He was in a black and tuxedo, which made his skin look even paler, if possible. He was clearly happy; his eyes were full of emotion as he looked at the camera. Obviously it was the happiest day of his life.

It was obvious they were in love.

What had happened to her? Where was she? Why was she not with him, looking after him when he was like this? Was he seeing me as a substitute for her? What kind of a wife let this happen to their husband?

Furious, I fought the urge to tear the picture into a million pieces. He was _mine_!

Whoa! Where the hell did that come from?

He wasn't mine… He just needed me that was all…

Or at least that was what I was trying to tell myself.

But I couldn't help the swell of jealousy I felt as I looked upon his wife's beautiful face, seeing the look of happiness in his eyes, the look of love. Why didn't he look like that now? What had happened…?

Had she died?

Was that why he was all alone? Was that why he had freaked out and become like this? No other reason made sense; I couldn't comprehend why anyone would want to leave this magnificent specimen of a… well… a man.

He just needed a bit of TLC, that was all…

Impulsively, I leaned up and kissed his chin, which made him purr louder. Hmm, I would have to file that away for later.

I was hungry, so with a little bit of effort, I managed to get downstairs, with my virtual personal shadow hovering around behind me. I made some munchies for myself; something quick that wouldn't take me away from Jasper for longer then was needed, since at the moment he was whimpering and waiting for me to return his affection.

After my meal, I wondered if Jasper was hungry, but he didn't seem at all appealed by the food I had. In fact, every time I brought it near him he would scrunch his nose up adorably and give this sweet little whiny noise.

No, he quite obviously was not attracted by human food.

In sudden flashes, I remembered the way he had disappeared, returning with blood smeared around his mouth; my thoughts that he must have killed someone. The way he seemed like he was going to bite my neck when he first saw me…

I knew what he was, but I didn't want to say it – even think it. If I didn't, then I could just lie to myself, pretend he was just a wild sort-of super-human.

I grimaced when the house phone began to ring. I hoped it wasn't anyone I knew, but in all likelihood I knew it would be Angela - wondering why I hadn't called yet.

Jasper didn't like the sound of the phone, either. He was glaring, standing between it and I, growling, as though he was trying to protect me from the noise. It was kind of sweet, but pointless. I would have to face Angela sometime.

"Shush," I whispered to him, putting a hand up on his shoulder, feeling him relax under my touch. "It's okay, it's just the phone. It's not going to bite me."  
>Hmm… Maybe that was not the best choice of words to use.<p>

I made my way to the phone. Jasper didn't like that; the closer I got, the louder his growling became, but when I picked the receiver up, and the ringing stopped, he fell silent, letting out a confused murmur before taking up his place cuddled into my side again.

Rolling my eyes fondly, I almost forgot about Angela, until she said my name impatiently and rather annoyingly if I must say so.

"Sorry, yes?" I asked, feeling a little frustrated to be having this conversation with her now.

"You said you'd call." She sounded angry, but I thought I could hear hurt in her voice, which in turn made me feel guilty.

"S-sorry," I stuttered, jumping a little because Jasper seemed to be able to hear her voice too, and I swear, if he was a dog, his ears would be pricking. He wasn't growling, but he wasn't making his happy noise either.

"You should be." I heard her mutter to herself.

"Angela, I'm a bit busy at the moment." I tried, knowing it wouldn't work.

"Yes, yes, you said that when I came over too," she snapped back, sounding like a petulant child. "Look, if you're not talking to me because of what Kyle did…"

I stayed silent, so she took that as a confirmation.

"Bella, please, believe me I didn't know what he was planning. Do you really think so little of me? How long have we been friends? Four. Years. I thought we trusted each other… I thought you trusted me…"

Yup, that was definitely hurt I could hear in her voice.

"Angela… You… you didn't even try to stop him saying those things. To me - I thought you didn't care that he was hurting me. That he was telling _all _my secrets to everyone else!" I wanted her to understand my point of view.

"Yes…" she said after a moment, "I can see how you would be angry with me… But I want you to know you're wrong. I care about you, like I'd care about a sister. Bella… I… I was scared of him… There… There are things you don't know about him…"

"What things, Angela?" I asked, concerned. Jasper sensed the tone in my voice and his grip tightened, a low, rumbling growl vibrating through his chest.

"I- I can't say." She stammered. "Sorry, Bella, I really am, but if he ever found out…"  
>"Who do you think would tell him, me?" I asked sceptically. "If I ever see the little git again I'm gonna be making sure he won't be out of hospital for… well – ever."<p>

Angela was silent for a few seconds, "Please don't try to hurt him." she whispered.

I was filled with white-hot anger and was too furious to speak. Whose side was she on! Jasper's growls got louder, echoing my emotions.

Thirty seconds passed, when she said, "No! I didn't mean that I didn't want you to hurt him; by all means, you would deserve that privilege, but… he could hurt you worse."

"You think I couldn't protect myself?" I demanded, because I was actually very apt at protecting myself. I knew the 'tender' spots on a man pretty damn well.

"Oh no," she laughed, "I know you _can _protect yourself…" -Obviously she remembered the time I beat the crap out of Mike after finding out he spiked my drink that time at the party. He ended up with a broken nose and pinkie finger along with bruises all over his important man parts. –"But this is Kyle… and Kyle, well, he's Kyle. He's strong." Her voice went sombre and apologetic.

Hmm… I wondered if Jasper would be willing to kick some serious butt for me. At least he wouldn't go hungry; I was not opposed to him killing Kyle, in fact, I would probably even be cheering him on…

"Bella, are you still there?" Angela called hesitantly.

"I'm still here." I said quickly. "Sorry, I was just thinking…"

"Promise me you won't go after him." She whispered softly.

I made a face; I hated promises and I was actually intending to track Kyle down to the ends of the earth.

"_Bella_." Angela whined.

"Sorry." I apologised quickly, and sighed. "I can _only _promise that _I _won't track _him _down. He's fair game if he comes anywhere near me though, mark my words."

"I suppose that's something." Angela muttered. "I've got to go, Ben's calling me."

Ben was her boyfriend, they'd been going out since a few weeks after her and Mike broke up. He was a nice bloke; a bit short but with a big heart. He was perfect for her.

"Okay, say hi to Ben for me." I paused a second, then added hesitantly, hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way; "Oh, and Angela. Please don't come into my house again without my permission."

Thankfully she laughed though her tone was honest, "Okay. Bye Bella."

"Bye…" I murmured after she had already gone.

Putting the phone down, I shook my head at the craziness of it all. Why I doubted Angela was beyond me, although she needed to learn some personal space and privacy. I didn't want her walking in like that all the time.

As soon as I took my hand away from the receiver, Jasper leant down and… Sniffed it? His nose wrinkled slightly, and he made a sort of grumbling sound before he turned back to me and hugged me tight.

Why is it when I was in his arms, everything felt just perfect in the world? Like absolutely nothing was going to happen…

Don't I just love being wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hehehe, Happy Easter everyone! Well, at least it was Easter when I was writing this! *Munches happily on giant chocolate egg***


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I'd written this chapter the day after I uploaded the last one, and I thought I had uploaded this one too. Whoops.**

* * *

><p>Previously: <em>Why is it when I was in his arms, everything felt just perfect in the world? Like absolutely nothing was going to happen…<em>

_ Don't I just love being wrong?_

* * *

><p><em>BPOV<em>

I was lying in my bed with Jasper, just having woken up from a light nap. Outside the sun was just beginning to rise, filtering gently through the gaps in the curtains.

_After the phone call with Angela, I stayed in Jasper's embrace for a good ten minutes before I decided I needed to get some things done, and then I could have him all to myself again._

_ Having checked the time and discovering it to only be half ten at night, I realised I mustn't have slept in the bathroom earlier as long as I thought. I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised; Angela never called after eleven because her parents still kept her under strict – and ridiculous – rules. Her dad was a priest though, to be fair._

_ With a bit of difficulty, I cleaned away all the dirty dishes, trying to avoid dropping anything with surprising success. Jasper hovered like he always did, always somehow touching me, but moving with me enough not to get in the way too much._

I couldn't help but be a bit pleased at how well we already knew each other so we could predict each other's movements, or at least, he could move fast enough to stay out of my way, but I personally preferred the first option. It sounded way more romantic.

Whoa! Romantic? Where did that come from?

_ Anyway! After I finished with the dishes, I made my way back upstairs to grab the clothes Jasper had previously been wearing. I put his wallet and his ID's by my bedside table then went back down to put the clothes in the trash._

_ As I opened said trash, I glanced at Jasper, but he didn't seem to even notice the clothes, so, resisting the urge to stick them in his face, I offered them too him, just on the off chance he might say that he didn't want me to get rid of his clothes for whatever reason._

_ He sniffed them then returned to running his fingers over my back and smelling my hair._

I wondered if his sense of smell was better than mine – I hadn't really considered it until now but I probably should have guessed; the phone, my hair, the food…

Wow. I was pretty damn dumb when it came to the important stuff.

_After the business with the clothes I scanned through the house quickly making sure nothing was out of place, then I went back to my room and snuggled on the bed with Jasper._

_ For some reason I soon found myself tracing his jaw, although the instant I realised what I was doing, I jerked my hand away as quick as I could, and that startled him, the purring shuddering to a halt._

_ We sat staring at each other in silence for a few seconds, then he appeared to get distracted and began to smell my hair again._

Hey, the first time I moved that fast he tried to attack me! Was he relaxing around me more? Would he eventually start talking to me? _Could _he talk?

_I had felt embarrassed that I had succumbed so easily to my urges to touch this gorgeous being, and looked for something to distract myself. I noticed his wallet lying on the table beside me, and I reached for it, pulling it too me._

_ His driving license fell out and a word on it caught my attention. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it before._

_ I snatched it from the bed where it had landed and brought it closer to read. His address. His Driver's license had his address on it. How I missed that I did not know, but it said he lived in Forks. I didn't recognise the road – which was strange, considering I had lived here for over four years, but he was local. Jasper was from around here. Why had I never seen him before?_

_ I stared at the purring creature that was currently trying to nuzzle further into my side, snaking his arm around my waist to bring me closer. I stared at his luscious hair, his beautiful closed eyes, his perfect nose, his strong jawline and knew I had never seen him before; because I would certainly have remembered the encounter._

_ He looked too old to be in high school, surely. A college student then? Had he just graduated college – or was that pushing it? He didn't look any older than twenty._

_ Maybe I could do a bit of research? Ask around – wait, make that _phone _around. I don't think he would let me go into town without him and bringing him with me was out of the question. I saw how he reacted with just Angela, and he hadn't even seen her._

_ Flashes of fresh blood smeared around his mouth broke into my mind, but I quickly shook them out again. I didn't want to think about that right now. I would put off that as long as I could._

_ Quickly checking the time, I sighed when I saw it was after half eleven. I couldn't call this late at night without arousing suspicion. I supposed I could have texted Angela, but my phone was out of credit since I hardly ever used it. I made a mental note to myself to top it up next time I was in town, just for emergencies._

_ Having made that little promise, I put the wallet and ID down, rolling in Jasper's arms and curling into his chest. He liked that; his arms wrapping around my slightly tighter and his purring increasing in volume, so much so, that my whole body was vibrating. Contrary to what I would have thought in normal circumstances, this vibrating was extremely comforting, compelling me into a deep sense of relaxation._

That's when I had fallen asleep.

But now I was awake and ready to start a new day, even if I was confined to my house for the time being.

I needed a shower, but I couldn't figure out how to have one without Jasper seeing me naked. Not that he would care – or maybe he would, considering how he reacted just by me bending over… No, I would have to wait until he had regained his rationality… I could only hope that wouldn't take too long.

Sighing, I climbed out of bed and stretched, grimacing at the feel of my clothes sticking to me slightly. I _hated _sleeping with my day clothes on, and it had gotten really warm last night, resulting in a little bit of perspiration, which, surprisingly, Jasper didn't seem to mind – although I'm pretty sure he noticed with the amount of sniffing he's been doing of me.

He slid up next to me, pressing himself once again against my body. I found it pretty easy to walk down the stairs and get to the kitchen – we were able to move so in sync now and this made me unreasonably happy.

I made myself some breakfast, and jumped when there was a knock on the door. _Jesus_! Couldn't people just leave me alone for more than a few hours?

Through the window I caught a glimpse of a bright yellow car. My eyesight wasn't the best; I couldn't make out the make or registry number. I didn't recognise it, none of my friends had boasted about a new car and Kyle hated the colour yellow so it wouldn't be him. Who on earth was outside my house?

Jasper was growling, staring at the closed – and this time locked – front door. I put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, and made my way to the door while he shadowed me closely.

I peered through the peephole but I couldn't see anyone. Whoever was on the other side of the door must be some kind of midget. For some reason that didn't soothe my frayed nerves and Jasper didn't seem to be very calm either. How was I going to open the door without him attacking anyone?

I wrapped my arms around his waist, and held him as tight as I could while I turned the handle and opened the door. I held my breath as I prayed to high heavens that he wouldn't try and kill whoever was behind the door. I hoped that holding him would stop him from moving, because he didn't want to hurt me. He hadn't hurt me yet, so that meant this would work, right?

When the door was fully open, Jasper froze completely which was not what expected him to do. He didn't attack, he didn't even breathe, just stared at the person standing in front of us.

She was small - absolutely tiny, no more than five feet. Her spiky black hair gave her maybe an inch of extra height and she was stunningly beautiful. Her appearance may have seemed unimposing, but she absolutely terrified me all the same because I recognised her. She was the person in the photo Jasper carried in his wallet. The one he had seemed happy with.

She cleared her throat and spoke. Her voice was high and tinkled like bells. She looked directly at me, dark gold eyes glinting, framed with lashes so thick they put mine to shame, "What on earth are you doing with my husband?"


	8. Chapter 8

Previously: _She cleared her throat and spoke. Her voice was high and tinkled like bells. She looked directly at me, dark gold eyes glinting, "What on earth are you doing with my husband?"_

* * *

><p><em>BPOV<em>

I was frozen in my place. I couldn't quite process what I was seeing.

_This _was the woman Jasper was in love with? The woman he had married?

I didn't get time to think about it much more; Jasper snapped out of his daze and took advantage of my confused state by breaking easily out of my arms without hurting me. He let out a loud growl and jumped at the girl, his wife, and she didn't seem surprised as he pinned her down to the ground, his huge hands wrapping easily around her thin arms.

Instead, she said quite clearly in her sing-song voice, "Jasper! Enough! Snap out of it!"

To my complete surprise, instead of snarling at her or hurting her, he stopped and the growling faded to nothing. This 'nothing' stretched out for a span of several tense minutes before he spoke, and dear God! His voice was absolutely heavenly.

"Alice?"

I was filled with aching hurt. She had managed to break Jasper out of his funk with nothing more than a few words, whereas I had been trying for days with no success. And now he was all better, he was probably going to leave with her, and why not? She was beautiful, they were married, and she was obviously able to help him more than I was. Why should he stay now that he didn't need me to look after him?

My mind wanted me to run away. It didn't want to think about this. It wanted to forget everything. Jasper wasn't mine anymore. He was his own person and he was in love with Alice.

My body refused to let me move. Despite everything, I still felt like I was being pulled towards him, like we were connected by some invisible link. It was worrying; what would happen if the link was stretched too far when Jasper left? What would that mean for me?

"What happened?"

I focused at the sound of his voice. I couldn't believe I had let myself get carried away in my thoughts and missed so much when it was so important.

Jasper was standing, holding out his hand for Alice. Unlike before, he was standing straight rather than hunched over, and he was taller than I thought, more like 6' 3'', a full foot taller than me and he absolutely towered over Alice. I couldn't see his face, but I suspected that his eyes had returned to gold like they were in his driver's license.

"You had one of your setbacks." Alice said, ignoring his hand, getting to her feet gracefully by herself. Jasper let his hand drop slowly down by his side.

"I don't remember," Jasper said hesitantly, his voice quiet.

"You never do," Alice said, raising an eyebrow slowly, expectantly, waiting for something.

"I'm sorry," His voice went even quieter, so quiet I had to strain to hear.

"You always are." I swear that for a second, her lips turned into a smile. She was enjoying herself.

Despite Jasper being back to his sanity, I realised he still needed to be looked after. His posture had drooped once more, his shoulders slumped slightly, head lowered. I just wanted to look after him. I wanted to go to him but I felt frozen in place.

"And who is _this_?" Alice demanded suddenly, looking at me. Her stare made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

Jasper turned and looked at me. I couldn't help but look up into his eyes, golden now; gorgeous… They seemed to hold me in place. I couldn't move, couldn't look away.

"I don't know."

Why did that hurt the most? Why did just that one tiny phrase feel like it had shattered my heart into pieces. He didn't recognise me, didn't know who I was. He didn't remember the last few days where he had occupied my every moment, needed my care constantly.

Jasper looked away and turned to Alice for answers. The corner of her mouth twitched into a smirk, which disappeared when she turned back to her husband.

_Husband_… Thinking about the two of them together made me want to vomit.

"Let's go," said Alice, turning swiftly on her heel with amazing grace. Clearly she was the same thing he was.

Was this it? Was he just going to leave me without even a goodbye? Without even saying thank you for looking after him? Without even a _word_?

"No!" The shout left my lips before I could stop it. Alice didn't stop, getting into her car – I think it was some kind of Porsche- but Jasper did and he stared at me with those amazing gold eyes without even blinking.

"Jasper." Alice called at him impatiently.

He glanced back at her then me. "Not yet, Alice." He called over his shoulder, continuing to stare.

I heard Alice give an angry, low hiss. Her eyes narrowed in my direction but she didn't say anything.

"What's your name?" Jasper asked me quietly with gentle curiosity. I wished I could just wrap myself up in his voice, it was so calming. He and Alice were at such a stark contrast, was it even possible for them to be together?

"Bella." I whispered back.

"How long have I been… _here_?" he asked, gesturing briefly around us at the house. His voice was still hesitant and quiet, like he was afraid of rebuke or criticism.

"A few days," my voice was even quieter than his, just a mere whisper. I feared if I spoke too loudly then I would scare him away, or maybe I was just used to him not understanding a word I said.

His brow furrowed and he was thinking hard about something. Alice came over at that moment and grabbed his arm.

"Jasper, let's go." Her voice was sweet but it sounded somehow false.

"Alice, wait, please." He begged her quietly. "It doesn't make any sense; how could I have been here all this time and not known about it?"

She sighed and it was full of annoyance. "I don't know."

He looked down then, at his clothes, and he frowned once more. Clearly it disturbed him to not know how he had changed.

"I'm sorry if you don't like them," I found myself saying, "but they were all I had. Your other clothes were falling to pieces…" I trailed off when I caught Alice's eyes. She looked furious, but when Jasper glanced down at her, she composed herself in the blink of an eye.

"You… Changed my clothes?" Jasper sounded stunned and confused. "How?"

"Um… You know… I took the other ones off and then put those on…" I stopped, realising he didn't mean that literally, more like '_How did you change my clothes without me killing you'_. "I don't know." I finished lamely.

Alice gave a snort, "It was probably just pure luck," she said to Jasper, then glared at me once again. Her eyes weren't warm and comforting like Jasper's, they were dangerous and icy. Where the gold in Jasper's was swirling and inviting, her's looked frozen solid.

Jasper turned to her, and she changed her expression once again in a flash. "Alice, that's never happened before. It's not possible for a human to be close to me like that."

The way he phrased that, 'it's not possible for a _human_ to be close to me…' I knew he wasn't human himself, but it still felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on my head.

"Well then she's _lying_, isn't she? There's no other explanation! Now, we have to go, come on." She tried to pull him in the direction of the car, and slowly, almost reluctantly, he followed her.

He said something in a low voice to her, something too quiet for me to catch. It made her angry, and he realised this, falling silent. I hated the way he seemed to be afraid of her. I hated the way she walked all over him! I would never let that happen! Why didn't he leave her?

She practically shoved him into the car, and slammed the door shut, glaring at me as she got into her side. Her glare terrified me. I felt like I couldn't move, or speak, although I just wanted to run and yell at Jasper not to leave me. Already I could feel the link between us stretching, and he was only a dozen metres away. How much worse would it get?

The engine roared to life. In some part of my mind, I noted that this car must have cost tens of thousands of dollars. They didn't even look back as the car powered down the lane, taking Jasper further and further away from me.

Was this really happening or was I dreaming? I could already feel the pull getting more and more noticeable, quicker and quicker. After just thirty seconds, it became mildly painful, like heartburn.

After a minute, it felt like someone had tied a rope around my heart and they were pulling at it in sharp, powerful pulls.

Another ten seconds and it felt like someone was stabbing me, repeatedly, in the chest, over and over. At this point I was on my knees, clutching desperately at my shirt and skin, screaming unintelligibly, the only thing I could think about was that I needed Jasper. I needed him to be with me.

Ten more seconds and to my absolute relief, everything went dark and I fell back, unconscious before my head even hit the tarmac.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wow! Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews! I tried to reply to everyone but if I missed anyone out then I'm sorry.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

><p>Previously:<em> Another ten seconds and it felt like someone was stabbing me, repeatedly, in the chest, over and over. At this point I was on my knees, clutching desperately at my shirt and skin, screaming, the only thing I could think about was that I needed Jasper.<em>

_ Ten more seconds and to my absolute relief, everything went dark and I fell back, unconscious before my head even hit the tarmac._

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I was slowly coming to. The first thing I noticed was that my chest didn't hurt. The second was that there was a delightful scent in the air. I wanted to roll around in it, keep it forever.

"For God's sake Jasper, what's the matter with you!"

"You have to call Carlisle, Alice, this isn't natural."

"She's done something to you. Someone must have messed with your head!"

The high voice, while high and tinkling, had an undertone that set my teeth on edge.

"_Alice_," his voice was quiet but surprisingly firm.

"No! Don't you _dare _'Alice' me! You ripped the door off my-"

"Alice _please-_"

The tone of pleading in his voice made my heart wrench. He shouldn't have to beg like that. Not ever.

I forced my eyes open, realising somewhere in my mind that I was in my living room, and found myself yelling before I could stop myself. Why did that seem to be happening a lot lately? "Leave him alone!"

I shoved a hand over my mouth and stared terrified into Alice's fierce glare. "_You-_" she pointed a perfectly manicured figure at me, hissing her words at me through clenched teeth, "shut up! This is all your fault!"

_MY fault?_ I would have spoken, but fear kept me frozen. Fear for my life, I realised. Alice was what Jasper was, and I had already witnessed the speed he possessed. Would he protect me if she tried to kill me?

I didn't even get a chance to finish my thoughts because suddenly Jasper was in front of me, facing Alice, growling. His posture was purely defensive, defending _me_… from Alice!

I felt a swell of pride that he was finally standing up to her. I couldn't see Alice through Jasper, but I could tell she was likely very ticked-off; she was probably used to getting her way the whole time.

Slowly, very slowly, I realised I could see Alice again. She was backing away one small step at a time, eyes fixed on Jasper as she retreated. She was scared off him, and I _liked _that she was scared of him, which was unlike me, but then again, she _did _try to take my Jasper away from me.

Hmm… _My _Jasper_…_ I liked the sound of that.

Suddenly Alice just turned and ran. She was gone before I could even blink. I was glad I hadn't provoked her.

Jasper stayed in front of me for about three more minutes before he relaxed. I watched him gracefully turn to me, looking worried and more than a bit confused.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked in a quiet voice filled with pain.

"D-doing this to you?" I was confused; did he really believe that I knew more about what was going on than he did?

He didn't sit down, just continued to stand by the sofa, observing me. "You don't know either, do you?" he said eventually.

I shook my head and continued to stare at him, looking him over. It was clear he was no longer wild; he stood straighter, his shoulders were no longer curved inwards, he no longer looked scared or lonely. His eyes showed nothing but intelligence and emotion, not to mention the fact that they were now gold as opposed to black.

I looked over him again, and rethought my observations. No, he may not have openly looked scared or lonely, but I could sense it. He shouldn't be standing there all alone; he needed someone by his side. He needed _me _by his side.

I didn't know why I was suddenly so sure of the fact that we were meant to be together. Perhaps the fact that I knew I could literally not survive without him, and the fact that I didn't want to. I should have been worried by this, but I wasn't and I didn't want to be.

He gave a sigh suddenly and ran a hand through his honey-blond hair. It was the most human-like gesture I had ever seen him perform and it put me strangely at ease.

"Will she be back?" The fact that I chose this as my first question seemed to confuse him, but it made perfect sense to me. She was a threat to me, and to my relationship with Jasper. If she forced him to leave with her again and didn't come back…

"Yes," he said, as though somehow reading my train of thought. "She'll be back."

"Would you leave with her again?"

"No. Not until I understand what's going on between us." His voice held little emotion, and it terrified me. I didn't even want to consider the prospect of him leaving again.

"D-Did you feel it too?" I asked hesitantly. "The… The pull?" Pull was putting it lightly.

Slowly he inclined his head.

"Do you know what it means?" I asked hopefully.

He shook his head this time and looked at the ground for a few seconds before he looked back up again with the look in his eyes of a man that had finally decided to do something they had been putting off, something they knew was inevitable.

"I'll be right back," he said and while I didn't doubt his word for a moment, I didn't want him to go. What if he went too far out and it began to hurt again?

"I'll only be in the next room," his voice took on a soothing tone, as though he understood why I was worrying.

I nodded, and wrapped my arms around my legs, resting my chin on my knees as I followed him with my eyes as he left the room in a graceful blur of movement.

I sat there for a few moments before my brain started whirring. What was he doing? Was he talking to Alice? Had he gone to find her? No, he couldn't have. The pull was there, noticeable but not restricting in any way. He was just in the next room like he said. Was Alice in that room? He said she would come back… but I would have heard their voices by now, or were they deliberately keeping their voices down, trying to fool the pathetic little human?

My last thought brought me back to the matter I was trying to avoid. What they were. They weren't human. This had been obvious since the first time I met Jasper.

I didn't mind, of course, what he was. I was linked to him all the same. It just meant a normal relationship was going to be impossible. I would probably never be able to introduce him to my mother, nor did I want too. I wanted him to just be mine. Yes, maybe I was a bit possessive, but I couldn't help it. Children would also probably be impossible, not that I wanted any. Did that… uh… part of his anatomy even work? Would any kind of relationship be possible or was I just destined to be stuck with him anyway?

And what if we did have some relationship? I didn't know anything about him! I assumed he wouldn't have a normal lifespan; how long did he live for? Would he outlive me? Would I outlive him?

I didn't like that thought; it made my heart twist painfully.

As if on cue, Jasper poked his head back into the room, then disappeared just as quickly. Was he checking in on me? Did he somehow manage to know what I was feeling?

I had no answers. I could only sit there speculating until Jasper returned a few minutes later, looking surprisingly exhausted. I wanted to ask what he had been doing but to be honest he didn't look like he was in the mood to answer, so I just stared at him, waiting to see if he would speak of his own accord.

Around five minutes passed. He was pacing the room now, striding back and forward gracefully, each step exactly the same length, exactly the same speed. I don't even think he realised he was doing it.

Ten more minutes passed. My neck was starting to hurt, being in this position. When I moved to get more comfortable, it broke him out of his incessant pacing so he could stand stock still and stare at me, like I was at him. He could have easily been mistaken for a statue, he was so unmoving.

"I called Carlisle." He said finally, his voice making me jump.

I just blinked at him, not understanding. Carlisle? He had mentioned that name before, mentioned calling him, though Alice didn't seem to like it. Whatever she didn't like I was all in favour of.

"Who?" I asked hesitantly.

"My father, well adopted father." I could hear fondness in his voice. It made me internally happy that he had someone to look after him. But where was this 'Carlisle' now?

"Where is he?" I asked him.

"In Alaska with his wife, my adopted mother, Esme." He also held a lot of fondness for her. His adopted parents sounded like good people, better than Alice anyway.

"Is there anyone else in your family?" If I was going to be stuck with him then I wanted to know who I would be spending time with. It wouldn't really make any difference since I had no choice in the matter – not that I minded – though I hoped any siblings he had – adopted or not – were nicer than Alice.

"Yes, I have two brothers and a sister." He seemed to be relaxing as he spoke, and he allowed his emotions to be heard in his voice. I could easily hear how much he cared for his family.

"And they are?"

"My brothers are Emmett and Edward, and my sister is Rosalie. We're not related, of course, Emmett and Rosalie are married." His lips curved into a fond smile. It was the first time I had ever seen him smile and I sincerely hoped it wouldn't be the last. He looked amazing.

He looked at me curiously then. "I don't know why I'm telling you all of this." He didn't seem concerned by his openness, just a bit confused.

I just smiled at him. Maybe this meant he would grow to like me. Maybe a relationship would be possible after all!

"That makes you happy," he observed quietly. He was stating a fact, not asking a question. For some reason I didn't care that he knew, usually I kept my emotions hidden from everyone, but he just brought everything out of me, and I wanted to give him every single part of me without holding anything back. I wanted him to trust me. I wanted… I wanted him to love me.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: OMG Instinct reached nearly 150 reviews! I'm sooo happy, I can't believe it! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

><p>Previously: <em>"That makes you happy," he observed quietly. He was stating a fact, not asking a question. For some reason I didn't care that he knew, usually I kept my emotions hidden from everyone, but he just brought everything out of me, and I wanted to give him every single part of me without holding anything back. I wanted him to trust me. I wanted… I wanted him to love me.<em>

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Mentally I ran back over the conversation we just had and I realised I had forgotten to ask the most important question, "_Why _did you call Carlisle?"

He blinked quickly, taken aback by the sudden turn in conversation. Immediately the tension in his posture returned, and I could have hit myself but I needed to know the answer.

"Carlisle is… more knowledgeable than I am. He is the one most likely to know about what is going on between us. He's coming here with the rest of the family."

"With… With the family?" I was stunned by his words. Carlisle was coming here? With his family? What if they didn't like me? What if I didn't like them – no, I would like them if Jasper liked them. I already – maybe foolishly – trusted his judgement.

I noticed Jasper had drifted closer to the sofa, and the closer he got the calmer I felt. He stopped a few feet away from me, and we stared at each other.

I hesitantly asked, "When you say family, is Alice coming back too?"

"I think it would be wiser for her to stay away, at least until Carlisle is here to keep a handle on her." Jasper said shortly, tensing at Alice's name.

"Oh," I couldn't break eye contact with him and we continued to stare at each other for what felt like an eternity. But eventually my stomach began to growl, and I realised I was starving since Alice's arrival had disrupted my breakfast.

However, neither of us moved for another long while.

Finally I attempted to get a grip. This was ridiculous! We couldn't just keep staring at each other! I was hungry, so goddamn it I was going to eat!

I jumped to my feet and walked into the kitchen. My sudden movement startled Jasper, but he didn't move. On a passing thought, I noted that if I had made a move like that _before,_ then he would have growled at me at the very least.

I tossed out my breakfast that Alice had so rudely interrupted and made myself lunch instead. As I worked, I caught glimpses of Jasper, who had moved closer to hover in the doorway and he was watching me. Rather than this being unnerving, I found it comforting; I felt like nothing could hurt me while he was there.

But foresight is obviously something I did not have. I should have had sense enough to realise that _perhaps _pairing a knife with my klutziness could only end in disaster. How many times had I had cut myself while performing the simplest of tasks with such a cooking utensil? Why hadn't I learnt by now?

Normally it wouldn't have ended so badly. I would only need to use a band-aid… And maybe utter a few explicative's…

But no… Turns out what Jasper is… It really… really… _really _likes blood.

I didn't want to say it. I tried to force myself not to think the word but it just slipped out…

_Vampire_.

Jasper was a freakin' vampire…

And I cut myself while he was only standing a few feet away from me.

I. Am. Such. An. Idiot.

It took me a few seconds to stare at my hand… To stare at the bright red blood as it oozed slowly from the cut on my palm and wonder how on earth I managed to make such a mess…. Then I looked up at Jasper. I wasn't expecting the look on his face; completely feral. His irises had turned black, eyes narrowed, fixed on my hand…

I don't know what I had been expecting would happen.

Maybe that because I was hurt he would look after me… Or maybe he would say how clumsy I was and we would laugh about it… But then when I saw his reaction… and realised completely what he was and understood the implications…

Maybe I thought he could control himself; I mean, he didn't hurt me when he was wild _before_ so why would he hurt me now? At the _worst _I thought he would just leave the house for a while and I would have to deal with the pain of our bond until I could stop the bleeding…

No.

I found myself pinned between him and the kitchen counter while he held my hand up to his lips and none-too-gently sucked the life from me.

I was slightly surprised by the fact that it didn't feel as bad as I would have expected it too. But all the same, I didn't want to die this way and I don't think Jasper had enough control to stop himself.

But how was I meant to stop him? I tried pushing on him, but I couldn't even make him move. I tried calling his name, but got absolutely no response.

Suddenly I heard a car pull up outside. My mind swam; who was it now? Was Alice back? Was it Carlisle?

"Hello!?" I called desperately.

There was a blur of movement and I felt Jasper being dragged away from me. I let out a soft gasp of pain, because without him my hand suddenly hurt a whole lot more, which didn't make much sense... It was a strange kind of a tingling-burning feeling.

It lasted for maybe twenty seconds, in which time the sensation became gradually weaker and weaker, and I stared in amazement as the cut on my hand healed over leaving only an almost invisible white scar.

My mouth opened and closed several times in confusion. My mind couldn't process what I had just seen… How? Just… How?

My head jerked suddenly up when I heard the sound of snarling coming from outside the window. I found myself facing a woman and I jumped back. I hadn't heard her come in.

I didn't recognise her but she was extremely beautiful and had an air about her that reminded me of my mother.

"It's okay," she said gently, smiling comfortingly. "My name is Esme."

"You're Jasper's mom," I said, my mouth dropping open. She looked almost exactly as I expected... Shoulder length brown hair... Gold, kind eyes... The works.

She smiled and nodded to confirm my statement. Suddenly I gasped, "Jasper! Where is he? Someone took him away-"

"It's okay," she shushed me gently; "he's outside with Emmett and Carlisle. They're trying to take him into the woods… To calm him down."

Panic filled me immediately. They were trying to take him away from me?

Esme noticed my expression and approached me slowly, raising her hands to show she meant no harm. "It's going to be fine. I'll make sure he won't hurt you anymore."

I glanced down at the scar on my hand and felt my heart twist itself into knots. Jasper had hurt me. He… Had… Hurt… Me? I couldn't quite comprehend what had happened, and while my mind whirred, Esme took me into her arms and gave me a gentle hug.

Surprising myself, I clung to her and began to cry. Outside I could still hear growling but that was getting quieter. My chest was starting to hurt more and more as Jasper got further and further away from me. I wanted him back; I didn't care that he hurt me. I knew he didn't mean to. He wouldn't hurt me again because I wasn't bleeding now...

But to get to him I was going to have to get through Esme and the rest of Jasper's family. How was I going to explain this to them?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

><p>Previously: <em>Surprising myself, I clung to her and began to cry. Outside I could still hear growling but that was getting quieter. My chest was starting to hurt more and more as Jasper got further and further away from me. I wanted him back; I didn't care that he hurt me. I knew he didn't mean to. He wouldn't hurt me again because I wasn't bleeding now...<em>

_ But to get to him I was going to have to get through Esme and the rest of Jasper's family. How was I going to explain this to them?_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Taking deep breaths, I managed to calm myself down. Crying was going to get me absolutely nowhere, if anything it would make things more complicated.

Then I released Esme and in turn she let go too, her eyes scanning my face to make sure I was okay. Taking another breath, I said, "I need to go to Jasper."  
>"I'm sorry, but you can't." She said apologetically.<p>

"No, _please_. I _have _to go to Jasper." I pleaded, voice heavy with desperation.

She looked surprised and attempted to put her hand on my shoulder but I pulled back to indicate that she shouldn't and she paused, looking confused. "He'll be back soon." She said softly.

My chest was throbbing. Unthinkingly, I began to walk towards the door. Even being a few steps closer to Jasper felt better.

Esme glided silently in front of me to block my way. I felt a flash of boiling anger shoot through me – how _dare _she try to keep me from Jasper!? But the feeling quickly faded and I felt horrified of my own emotions. Such rage was unlike me.

Grimacing, I placed my left hand on my chest. I had to make her understand that if Jasper got any further away things would get worse not better.

"Esme," I said quietly, pleadingly, "Please… _Please,_ I just need to be close to him…"

Catching a glance of her face, I could see she didn't understand. How could I explain something to her that I didn't understand myself?

"Esme-"

I broke off when a new guy entered the room. He was tall, his hair was an odd bronze-colour and like Jasper, Esme and Alice, his eyes were gold and his skin was pale. So was this Edward since Esme had said Emmett and Carlisle were taking Jasper… away.

Trying not to think too much about that, I refocused on Edward, who I was a bit unnerved to find staring at me with an extremely befuddled expression on his face.

"Um…" I glanced at Esme for assistance.

"Oh, of course. Bella, this is Edward." She said, introducing us both quickly. "Edward… This is _Bella_."

She put a certain emphasis on my name that I almost didn't detect. I guessed that he already knew who I was. They both did. The whole family must have by now. I didn't know how I felt about that. Should I be freaked out or should I have expected nothing less?

Edward looked away from me and towards Esme. His lips moved quickly and silently, and when he was done, she looked startled, looking at him in surprise. He nodded at her slightly, then they both turned to me. "What was that about?" I asked them, not expecting an answer.

"Nothing, dear." Esme said lightly.

My hand on my chest began to grab at my shirt, my other hand joined it and I tried to rub the growing, burning pain away. "Are you okay?" Esme asked in what seemed like genuine concern, approaching me slowly.

"It – It hurts… to be away from Jasper. I don't understand why, that's why he called C-Carlisle." I said shakily.

Esme cast a look at Edward, who gave her a slight shrug as though he already knew what she was going to say, then she turned to me again. I both tried to look into their eyes and tried to avoid them in equal measure.

"Please," I said quietly, "I have to go to Jasper. It's the only way it won't hurt anymore."

"Bella, sweetie, I don't understand what's wrong…" Esme hesitantly touched my shoulders with her hands, leaning down slightly to look directly into my eyes. I stared back at her, feeling the first signs of fresh tears springing to my eyes. My chest was throbbing once again. I wondered how much worse it would get before Jasper stopped running. He said he felt it too, didn't he? Or was he too… wild to notice?

"_Listen _to me _please_." I implored her. "It _hurts_ to be _away _from Jasper! I don't understand it either… Just please, _please _let me go to him… _Please _… It hurts… And it's only going to get worse…"

Esme glanced at Edward, who shrugged once again, his eyes fixing on me with curiosity. "Please, Esme. It's not like I can hurt him."

Esme seemed to be torn for a few seconds. She looked at me then looked at Edward again, then me. Finally she said that she would take me to Jasper once he was calmed down and she proceeded to call Carlisle and tell him to come closer to the house rather than somewhere else.

She paused, still on the call to her husband, and began to frown. Concern began to filter into her expression and she started to look nervous. She glanced at Edward, and he nodded at her and disappeared through the door so fast all I could see was a blur of white and copper-coloured hair.

Esme put her mobile back in her pocket and walked gracefully to the window, staring out, seeming anxious.

"What's going on? Where did Edward go?" I asked her uncertainly. The pull was not getting any worse, so I gathered that they had stopped running away from the house.

She turned to me and forced a smile on her face, "It's fine, sweetie."

I had little to no chance of getting her to tell me what she was trying to hide from me, so I simply sighed and made my way into my living room. Esme followed me silently, making sure I stayed in the house. _My_ house. It was my freakin' house, not hers! But then, she did save my life… So, I suppose I owed her.

I sat on the sofa, folded myself back up with my arms around my knees and waited for Jasper to return to me. Esme stood by the window, mostly looking out into the garden and surrounding forest, occasionally glancing at me. Her face was mostly expressionless, but occasionally she would forget to mask her emotions and I could see she was on edge and waiting for something big to happen.

Because I was watching her so intently, I could see the almost imperceptible change in her attitude that told me the men were coming back. She tensed and glanced at me before going to the front door, standing motionlessly beside it, waiting.

It wasn't just Esme that told me they were returning. My chest stopped hurting, and a sense of calm descended over me. I knew Jasper was close, and when the door opened, I knew he was right behind it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the big delay in getting this chapter up. I've been writing other stories and just kinda forgot about this one… Sorry…But thanks for the amazing reviews anyway! I have the next chapter almost finished so it should be up later today!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: It wasn't just Esme that told me they were returning. My chest stopped hurting, and a sense of calm descended over me. I knew Jasper was close, and when the door opened, I knew he was right behind it.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Jasper didn't enter first; a different man did. He was an inch or two smaller than Jasper, but had similar skin tone, so he was a vampire too. He was also blond, but I didn't know if this was Emmett or Carlisle.

I didn't have to ponder that too long, as Esme's eyes immediately locked onto him and a small serene smile crossed her lips. It must be Carlisle then.

Carlisle went to his wife in a flash, kissing her for a fleeting second. I saw him smile; he clearly adored her like she adored him. I felt mildly envious but was soon distracted by more movement in the doorway. Two more people came in; a huge guy with rippling muscles and dark curly hair who had his tree-trunk-like arms wrapped securely around Jasper.

I was confused at first; why was Jasper being restrained? His eyes were golden and he looked calm enough.

I understood why though, because when Jasper saw me, his eyes quickly darkened and he tried to get out of Emmett's arms, struggling against the impressive muscles. "Jasper!" Carlisle said sternly, turning from Esme to face his adopted son. He moved gracefully to stand between me and him, effectively blocking our view of each other.

Jasper appeared to stop struggling and I heard him give a sigh. I moved to a sitting position, hesitated, and then got to my feet, saying, "Can someone please tell me what is going on?"

Carlisle looked between me and Jasper and when our eyes met I noted that he had very kind and intelligent golden eyes. Instantly I trusted that he meant no harm to me and simply wanted to help everyone work out what was happening.

"I don't know for certain," he said at first, and I heard Jasper give a huff of annoyance. Esme shot him a quick look, and Carlisle continued, saying, "I need some time to do some research. If you two can co-exist without causing the other pain for a few hours then I will have some answers for you. A day at the most."

"It's fine when I'm close to him…" I tried adding to the conversation.

"I'm sure it is," Carlisle smiled at me encouragingly, which surprised me for some reason.

There was a few seconds of silence, and then Carlisle finally announced that he was going to get to work, and beckoned Esme over, whispering something briefly in her ear before he left out of the front door, giving me back the line of sight to Jasper. Our eyes met, and he tugged a few times against Emmett's huge arms.

"Emmett and I will be staying here too," Esme said to me, filling me in on what Emmett and Jasper already seemed to know. Great. It felt amazing being the only one left out of the loop.

"Can… Can you let him go now?" I asked Emmett.

Emmett looked at Esme for confirmation, who nodded slowly. Emmett released his hold on his brother, who immediately stepped out of reach, casting his dark brown eyes warily in his remaining family's direction before he turned back to me, approaching me cautiously.

Emmett stood watch, ready to act at a moment's notice if Jasper tried to hurt me or something, while Esme seemed incredibly tense and nervous while she watched us all.

Jasper stopped a few feet away and his eyes travelled down my face, my neck, my shoulders, my arms, to my left hand. He held his own hand out, open, palm up, and waited expectantly, his eyes still watching my hand.

Confused, I placed my hand in his, not knowing what to expect, and he took hold of it gently, turning it so he could see the silvery scar he had created. He stared at it for a few seconds, and then quietly said, "I'm sorry."

I felt my eyes go wide because it just wasn't right for Jasper to be sorry. It had been my fault in the first place! I had to go and freaking slice my hand performing the simplest of tasks.

"No, it's okay." I said, withdrawing my hand quickly.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Not anymore. It kinda tingled for a while afterwards but that's gone now…" I trailed off, staring at my hand too. "I'm just so clumsy, I didn't mean to cut myself, I swear."

Jasper gave a little grumbling sound, and then turned to face Esme and Emmett who were watching us, still waiting to intercept if Jasper tried to attack me. "I'm not going to attack her again." He told them.

"Yeah, right." Emmett snorted, folding his impressive arms. Esme looked a bit guilty and told Jasper that she was sorry, but she had to be sure I wasn't harmed.

Jasper sighed, and his shoulders slumped. Impulsively I went to him and placed my hand on his arm, feeling him flinch slightly with surprise. His lovely deep gold eyes stared at me and he raised an eyebrow ever-so-slightly.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Sorry," I apologised quickly, starting to withdraw my hand. Immediately I felt the loss at the lack of contact, and he seemed to as well because he reached out and took hold of my wrist, holding it loosely but firmly in his unbreakable hold. Behind him I could see the look of confusion on Esme's face, while Emmett stepped forwards and put a huge hand on Jasper's arm.

"Let her go, man," he said, trying to keep the situation light.

Jasper didn't even look at him and kept our eyes locked, refusing to remove his hand. His eyes turned dark in the blink of an eye when Emmett touched him and he began to growl really lowly, in a way that sent shivers down my spine and gave me goose bumps.

"Don't touch me," he warned Emmett, still keeping his eyes trained on mine.

"Let her go." Emmett repeated, louder and firmer, becoming much more serious.

"I'm warning you, Emmett. Let. Go." Jasper growled.

"Jasper…" Esme approached us cautiously. When Jasper didn't acknowledge her, she looked at me. "Is he hurting you?" she asked me, looking at my wrist. I looked down too then shook my head.

"No, it's fine." I said quickly.

"Emmett, let him go," said Esme gently.

Emmett huffed, then let go. Slowly, Jasper's growls receded, his eyes lightened and the room became silent.

"Bella, you sound hungry, would you like me to help you make some breakfast?" Esme offered suddenly, looking nervously at Jasper, but then relaxing when he didn't begin to growl again.

"Oh, um… Yes please." I said, a bit surprised. Did she know how to cook? I thought that they didn't eat food; Jasper had seemed so adverse to it…

I tried to follow her into my kitchen, but Jasper still held onto me. He was staring at my wrist, at where we were touching, where nice little tingles were occurring. It reminded me of the tingles I had felt when he had first licked me, back in the basement of that shack. I remembered how good it felt…

The memory made me blush involuntarily, and even though he wasn't looking at my face, he seemed to know, because his eyes shot up and began to darken again. I let out a little squeak of surprise and tried to pull my hand away from him, but he wouldn't let go.

"I… I'm hungry…" I stuttered. "J-Jasper…"

He let go quickly, looking apologetic and took a few steps away, clasping his hands together behind his back. "Go on," he said quietly, "Esme is waiting for you."

I observed him for a few more seconds and then I hurried into the kitchen. Esme stood by the door, nervously pulling at her own hands in a very human-like gesture. It confused me why they still acted so human when I knew they could stay still for hours.

As soon as Esme realised I was okay, she smiled and relaxed. "Okay, sweetie, what would you like to eat?"

"Um… I don't know. I was making myself a sandwich earlier…" I looked over for the discarded knife, but it was gone. Huh…? "Are you sure you want to help me, I assure you I can make myself food. I've been doing it all my life."

Esme smiled at me and nodded.

"Um, okay. Do you want to butter the bread or something?" I found myself wringing my hands like she was doing earlier.

"I think it would be safer if I cut up the vegetables," she said apologetically.

Oh, so is that why she wanted to help me? So I didn't cut myself again. _Geez_!

"Okay, yeah, I think that would be best." I showed her where everything was, and she immediately got to work, slicing through the vegetables quickly and effectively. I found myself staring at her open-mouthed. Yikes.

Finally I received my sandwiches and I sat down at the dining room table, munching my way through them. I looked to the door by chance and felt my heart do a small flip when I saw Jasper leaning against the wall. I was starting to wonder why my chest wasn't hurting. Had he been here all this time?

He didn't say anything even though he knew I was staring at him, so I said nothing either and continued to eat. When I was done, I put the dishes in the washing machine then went into the living room. Jasper followed me silently. I sat on the sofa and looked at each of the vampires in turn. Emmett looked really bored, his arms folded, looking everywhere around the room.

Then, all three heads shot round to look at the front door. I heard a car pull up outside, and a second later the door opened and a beautiful blond female walked in. And I mean beautiful, like, super-modal beautiful. Her sharp golden eyes fixed on me, and she gave me a fierce glare, but said nothing, and went to Emmett, putting her hand on his chest, whispering something to him. Her eyes moved in my direction and I realised she was talking about me. Great. Another person who didn't like me. Join the freakin' queue.

Jasper was suddenly by my side, and I could see his fists were clenched by his side. I couldn't see his eyes, but I was sure they would be dark again.

"Rosalie," said Esme gently. "It's rude to walk into someone's house unannounced."

Rosalie gave a small hiss of annoyance and spun round to face us. "_I'm _rude?!" she demanded. "_I'm _rude?!" She glared at me and Jasper. "Alice is upset because _he _is cheating on her with that… that… _human_!"

I flinched. Ouch. I never would have thought that being called human could be an insult.

Jasper growled. "Rosalie, I am not cheating on Alice! I'm trying to work out what's going on!"

Rosalie bore her sharp white teeth to him, "Tell that to Alice! A _human_, Jasper, seriously!?"

"Precisely! She's just that, Rosalie! Nothing else!" Jasper snarled back.

I felt my heart drop. Jasper really didn't see me as anything but a human?

I didn't want to hear them argue over me anymore so I jumped to my feet and sprinted for the stairs. I knew that they could have caught me if they wanted, but when I reached the top of the stairs and dove into my room, locking the door behind me, I realised that they must simply not care.

Dammit! Why did I think that Jasper would have followed me, tried to stop me, tried to tell me that he was sorry…

UGH!

I flung myself onto my bed, face down, and buried my face into my pillow, trying not to scream or cry or do anything stupid.

Why the hell did I even think I could mean anything to Jasper, I mean, he had Alice, right? That little… That little… _UGH_!?

And now my chest was hurting…

It wasn't fair… It just wasn't fair!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: I flung myself onto my bed, face down, and buried my face into my pillow, trying not to scream or cry or do anything stupid.<em>

_ Why the hell did I even think I could mean anything to Jasper, I mean, he had Alice, right? That little… That little… UGH!?_

_ And now my chest was hurting…_

_ It wasn't fair… It just wasn't fair!_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I had been in my room barely a minute before there was a knock on the door. Freakin' vampires! Why wouldn't they just leave me alone and get the hell out of my house?! Oh, that's right – because if Jasper got too far away from me I'd probably die!

"What do you want?" I mumbled into the pillow, not really caring if whoever it was heard me or not.

There was silence. It felt like the whole house had gone completely still. _Brilliant_, was I imagining things now?

I reluctantly heaved myself of my bed and went to the door, pressing my forehead against the cool wood. "What do you want?" I asked again, feeling and sounding exhausted.

Once again there was no answer. I felt infuriated – absolutely _raging _- they thought they could mess with me in this childish way?! Well, I was gonna tell them exactly what I thought about that!

I flung the door open and was about to storm through but instead found myself face-planting a rock-hard chest. I yelped and immediately tried to jump backwards into my room again. Being the klutz that I am, I tripped on the air and began to fall but I didn't get very far anyway because a pair of hands shot out to grab me and halt my descent.

"Jasper?" I spluttered. What the hell was he doing in my bedroom? I thought I was nothing but a human to him… Did he think he hadn't hurt me enough…?

He blinked at me but didn't say anything and didn't let me go. His eyes were dark but they were slowly fading to gold.

I heard Emmett suddenly yelling Jasper's name. I tried to look around his body but he still wouldn't let go of my arms. His eyes were suddenly cooling to black again.

"What… What's happened?" I asked Jasper hesitantly, unsure if I was going to get an answer.

Before he could reply – even though he probably wasn't going to – he pushed me to the side. Not harshly, but urgently. He probably didn't realise his own strength because I went straight into the wall. It didn't hurt too badly and I was suddenly glad he had because Emmett came barrelling into the room, knocking Jasper backwards.

He fell on my bed and the force made it crack and break clean in half. I held my hand over my mouth so I didn't make a sound, because Emmett looked _pissed_.

Jasper had barely hit the ground before he was up and before I could even blink he was back in front of Emmett and they started fighting, right there in my bedroom, just a few feet away from me. It was a mass of growling and snarling and the snapping of teeth.

I gave an uncontrollable whimper, and Jasper glanced at me, chucking Emmett with apparent ease across the room – the muscular vampire crashed into my wardrobe and made a massive crater of cracked and splintered wood - before he darted to me and brought me to the door of the bedroom. Esme was there, and she took me from Jasper in a flash. He gave her a growl – warning her, I think – and she took me downstairs at such a speed that I had to bury my head into her shoulder.

Even downstairs I could hear the sounds of breaking and smashing coming from upstairs. I was more concerned for my life than the state of my room, and Esme must have deemed it unsafe to keep me near the house, let alone in it, and she carried me straight through the living room to the outside and a short way into the woods. We could still see the house, and through my bedroom window I could occasionally see either Emmett or Jasper fly past.

Shocked, I just continued to stare at what I could see while Esme gently put me down and began to tell me how terribly sorry she was for the mess that her family had made of my house.

She should be more worried about the mess her family had made of my life!

And where was Rosalie? Why was Emmett so angry? All of this business with vampires was just making my head hurt!

"Esme, _what _is going on!?" I asked her desperately.

She started to apologise again, but I cut her off, starting to lose my cool, "No! No more apologies! Why are they fighting?!"

Esme cast her gaze to the house once again before replying, her voice was shaking slightly, "After you ran upstairs… Jasper seemed to be in pain and he tried to go after you but Rose… She grabbed his shoulder and told him-" she stopped herself from saying something. I felt a spark of anger when I heard about Rosalie touching Jasper but tried to keep it to myself; I didn't want Esme turning against me too.

"What did she tell him?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm.

"She told him to leave you alone…" she said quietly, guiltily. "That…" She didn't seem to be able to say the next part and instead said, "Jasper's… not too fond of people touching him at the best of times…"

"Did he hurt her?" I asked, shock and realisation dawning on me.

Esme stared at the ground, tugging on her hands once again. She nodded once, "Emmett made sure she was okay before he…" She glanced at me and I was alarmed to see she looked close to tears. Could vampires cry? I really hated seeing other people upset so impulsively I put my arms around Esme and hugged her tightly. Her skin was hard and unyielding but she seemed to feel it and appreciate the effort, hugging me back with varying degrees of firmness as though she didn't know how much strength to use.

"I'm sorry dear, I truly am." She whispered to me. "I wish I could just wave a magical wand and your life would go back to normal."

I just sighed and screwed my eyes tightly shut. I wished that I could wish for that, but if my life was normal again, there would be no Jasper and how could I live without him, even if there was no pain with us being apart? I didn't even want to think about it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I was supposed to go into school today to do an exam but I woke up and SNOW WAS EVERYWHERE! It hasn't snowed where I live in years so obviously I was overjoyed (and I got to miss my exam hehe) but after getting a snowball to the eye I decided to just write instead :3 Hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry it was so short .**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: I just sighed and screwed my eyes tightly shut. I wished that I could wish for that, but if my life was normal again, there would be no Jasper and how could I live without him, even if there was no pain with us being apart? I didn't even want to think about it.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

When she pulled away from me, she seemed stronger. She looked back at the house once more, and said with relief, "they've stopped."

"Have they?" I asked hopefully. I wondered if my bedroom was still habitable. Hell, I wondered if my house was still habitable.

She nodded but neither of us made any move to go back inside. It was a bit cold, the wind nipped at my ears, nose and fingers but it was manageable, although I did wish I had my coat.

Emmett left the house first, looking defeated and miserable. I saw a glimpse of Jasper, we caught eyes, and then he darted off into the trees. Immediately the pull began stretching at an alarming rate and I was about to run after him but Esme put a hand on my shoulder and kept me still. "He won't go too far out." She told me. "He'll be back."

Relieved, I focused on Emmett again, proud of myself when I only shied away from him a little bit because _god_ _dammit_ he could be scary!

"Are you okay?" Esme asked him at last.

He nodded, rubbing his arms sheepishly. "Um… Sorry, Bella, we kinda trashed your room… and some of the house…"

"_What_!?" I found myself shrieking. How dare they!? _HOW DARE THEY!?_

"I'm sorry!" He said quickly, "I'll fix it! It was my fault…"

He turned big puppy eyes on me, and I felt myself soften. _No_! I wanted to be _angry_ with him! Why was he so darn _adorable_ when he wasn't angry?!

I scowled at myself, "_ugh_! Fine! But you better do it right!"

He brightened up considerably, then he looked at Esme and winced. I looked too; yikes! She looked even more angry than I was! "I'm so disappointed in you!" She growled, then began to rant at him and I just stood there while she scolded him for a good five minutes and then lectured him for just as long on the proper manners he should have. He stood there and took it all, and I must admit, I was impressed he did. Maybe we could become friends, as long as he didn't continue to trash my house?

"Now, go and see to Rosalie," Esme finally finished with her arms folded. She was still pretty mad and I felt like edging slowly out of her line of sight. "And tell her that she hasn't gotten away with anything and I'll be going to see her as soon as Bella is sorted out!"

Emmett nodded glumly and shuffled away. I turned to Esme, startled to see the change in her emotions as she looked at me apologetically. "I promise I'll make him pay for and fix whatever damage he's done." She said reassuringly.

"Okay." I said simply, totally stunned by her. Wow, I could see why Jasper was so fond of her.

"Are you cold? Do you want to go back inside?" she asked, sounding concerned.

I hadn't realised I was shivering so much and I quickly nodded and she walked with me back inside. I found it polite and appreciated the fact that she stayed with me rather than just zipping inside with her super-speed.

When I saw the state of my living room I gave a gasp of dismay. The sofa had been toppled over and was lying across the room from where it should be and there were massive cracks in the wall where it looked like someone had been thrown. There was even a foot-sized hole in the floorboards.

"But… How…"

"I know, sweetie, I'm sorry." Esme sighed, also looking around the room. She looked terribly ashamed and tugged on her hands nervously for a few seconds before she darted over to the sofa, flipping it over with apparent ease and pushing it back to its original position.

I stared at her, shocked and open mouthed. "How did you…?"

I had gathered that the vampires were strong, but it never quite occurred to me exactly how strong they really were!

She stopped, and her eyes went wide. "Do you know what we are?" She asked me suddenly, seeming frantic.

"Um… I think I figured it out." I said, taken aback by her change in attitude.

She gave a great sigh and her eyes closed, "Oh, Bella…" she trailed off regretfully.

"What? What's wrong?" She was starting to scare me…

She opened her eyes and stared at me for a few long seconds before finally saying, "It's nothing that you should be worrying about right now."

I scowled, it wasn't fair how they didn't seem to tell me anything!

"When did you first realise?" She asked, standing in the middle of the room, completely still apart from her hands which continued to pull on each other with her nervousness. I didn't understand why she was so nervous – it wasn't like I could hurt her.

"Realise what?"

"That we were…"

"Oh… It took me a while to put two and two together. I'm not as perceptive as people say I am, really." I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I was getting really tired and it wasn't even that late in the afternoon. I sat down on the sofa and continued as I began to play absent-mindedly with my hair, "But I always knew Jasper wasn't human… I just didn't know what..."

"When did you meet Jasper?" She was frowning slightly, trying to process what I was saying it seemed.

"A few days ago - the night before last." I recalled the night only too clearly… The shack, the basement, Jasper's black eyes, the terror I felt…

"How did you… Find him?" Esme asked, sounding confused. I looked at her and she was staring at me with a stunned look on her face.

"What do you mean?" There was something in the way she said that, 'how did you _find _him.'

Her expression fell, and she avoided my eyes, staying quiet. What had happened? I wanted more than anything to know why Jasper had been in the state I had first seen him in.

"Hello again, son," she said suddenly, making me jump since she had remained silent for several minutes - I had tried prompting her to answer me once again but she had just shaken her head and refused to speak.

"Hello, Esme." I jumped at the quiet voice and turned my startled eyes to the doorway. How long had he been standing there? It scared me a bit to think how silently they could sneak around but at the same time I wasn't surprised to see him; I knew he was close by and I realised the pull had been getting weaker for the past few minutes.

"Where did you go?" I asked him. I had to.

"Just for a run," He said quietly with a shrug.

I guess I could accept that as an answer but I stared at him anyway in case he wanted to elaborate.

"I'm curious too," he said suddenly.

"About what?" Esme and I both asked at the same time. We glanced at each other then back at Jasper.

"Where you _found _me." His voice had suddenly gone strangely cold and hard. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Esme give a flinch.

"Don't you… remember?" I asked. I didn't know much about vampires, but seriously? How could he not remember anything?

He frowned and looked down, "I never remember…"

"Why…?" I asked.

He shrugged and folded his arms, leaning against the door frame, trying to be all indifferent about it but I could see it affected him.

"You were in the basement of some kind of shack, way out in the forest." I said, hoping that would trigger some memories for him, but I saw no recognition in his eyes when he looked back up at me in confusion.

"What were you doing there?" Esme asked.

I flinched at the memory of Kyle's cruel breakup and as if in response, Jasper suddenly stood bolt upright. "I was just… walking… trying to get home…" I said, avoiding their eyes.

"It was raining the night before last," Esme said sounding slightly disbelieving.

"Yes, it was," I said uncomfortably. I didn't want to tell them about Kyle and if Jasper felt even slightly about me the way I felt about him, then he would be mad. I could imagine that if someone hurt Jasper I would want to kill them…

"Why were you walking home in the rain?"

"I don't really want to talk about it…" I hoped they would leave it alone.

"Did something happen?" Esme's voice took on a maternal kind of concerned tone.

I nodded.

"Tell me," Esme said, sitting next to me gracefully and putting a hand on mine.

I felt comforted, and it had been so long since I had opened up and talked to someone about anything really… I didn't know who I could tell about this kind of thing. Not my mother - we hadn't talked in months, not Angela…

"It was my boyfriend…" I began, but was immediately cut off by Jasper's angry snarl. I looked up, startled and scared, but Jasper seemed just as surprised by his growl as I was. "Ex-boyfriend," I corrected, and watched Jasper as he seemed to relax. "He drove me to the bar… then… broke up with me and... and embarrassed me in front of everyone."

"Embarrassed you, sweetie… What do you mean?" Esme asked, rubbing my arm, attempting to comfort me. I was trying to withhold tears. Trying, and only just managing to succeed.

"He told them all my secrets… Everything…" I had to screw my eyes shut. I didn't want to think about this right now... "And then to throw it all in my face he made me walk four miles to get home in the dark!"

Suddenly I noticed that Jasper was snarling. When I looked up at him, I could see his eyes were black and furious, "I'll kill him." He hissed and I had absolutely no doubt that he would do exactly as he said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had this chapter written since I had uploaded the last chapter but there's just been **_**soooo **_**much controlled assessment at school and I don't even think I'm going to get a C in my English… Ugh… But at least it's Valentine's Day tomorrow… I hope everyone has fun!**

** Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: Suddenly I noticed that Jasper was snarling. When I looked up at him, I could see his eyes were black and furious, "I'll kill him." He hissed and I had absolutely no doubt that he would do exactly as he said.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

As soon as he had spoken, Esme immediately moved over to him and tried to get him to calm down, pleading with him not to get angry. Jasper completely ignored her and strode over to me, radiating anger.

"Where is he?" he demanded.

"I… I don't know." I said, my voice little more than a squeak.

"Jasper," Esme tried again, sounding scared.

He ignored her once more. "_Bella_." His voice was a low growl and it sent shivers down my spine. I knew he was angry and it was completely inappropriate but god-damn did he sound sexy.

Momentary confusion flashed across his face as though he knew what I was thinking. I felt my face turn red and I quickly tried to cover it by clearing my throat awkwardly. He shook his head suddenly and asked me again where Kyle was.

"I… promised Angela I wouldn't track him down…"

He exhaled angrily, "I'm not you." He said. "I made no such promise. Where does he live?"

I breathed his address out in a mere whisper and he was out the door in less than a second. "Jasper!" Esme was left behind with her hand outstretched, trying to stop him.

"Bella!" She turned to me, dismayed.

I stared at the door, my hand moving to my chest as the pull started.

"Why did you tell him?"

She sounded… Disappointed in me? I looked at her. Did she not think Kyle deserved to be punished?

"Why not?" I asked, trying to sound indifferent.

"He'll kill him," she whispered.

I blinked at her. "Will he really?"

She was tugging on her hands again, "yes."

"Oh." I turned back to the door again. I didn't know how I felt about Jasper killing Kyle. I should probably go and stop him but I honestly didn't care if Kyle lived or died. I didn't want to see him again. Ever.

"Will you be able live with yourself?" She asked.

Whose side was she on?

"I don't know." I replied quietly.

Kyle was a total asshole… But did that mean he deserved to die? He didn't try to kill me so was telling Jasper where to find him really the right thing to do? Oh God, I just didn't know.

"I don't know," I said again, my voice catching in my throat. "But… There's nothing I can do now, is there?"

"I'll call Emmett and Edward and see if they can get there first," Esme said swiftly, pulling out her cell phone and speaking into it so fast it was all a blur of noise.

"You stay here," Esme told me before following Jasper's footsteps.

I stood there for a few minutes, trying to process what the hell was going on. I felt mentally drained, this was way too much to take in, but I couldn't take a nap. I felt so on edge I didn't even think I could close my eyes.

Eventually, when the tug on my heart had stopped increasing, and I realised Jasper had stopped, I persuaded my body to go and fetch a drink of water and relax slightly. I had just sat down when there was a knock on the door. Sighing, I went and opened it. Finally! Something normal in my life again; people that actually knock rather than just walking in, insulting you and destroying your home.

I stared at the figure in the doorway for several seconds before it occurred to me who I was staring at. I immediately tried to slam the door in his face, but he jammed his foot in the way.

"Geez, Bells, is that really any way to treat your boyfriend?" he said lazily, his mouth twisting into a smirk, eyes narrowing fractionally.

"Ex-boyfriend," I found myself snarling. "Get out!"

I guess Jasper wasn't going to find Kyle at his house.

He stopped smirking and glared at me, opening the door so suddenly and violently that I let go and it slammed against the wall. He strode in and I backed up quickly. "S-stop it, Kyle! Get out!"

"Shut up," he said nonchalantly, closing the front door behind him. He looked around the living room in sudden confusion. "What the hell happened here?"

Vampires. Vampires that are going to kill you when they find you here.

"There was a fight," I said stiffly.

He snorted and returned to glaring at me. "Who's been in your house apart from me?"

"Angela," I said immediately.

"You fought with my cousin?!" His voice darkened. Kyle had always been close with Angela; a little too fond of her, I always thought.

"No," I said, trying to restrain myself.

"Then who else?!"

"Just some friends!" I snapped, then immediately realised my mistake.

"What friends?" He said coldly. "None of them have spoken to you in days. I made sure of that."

_You… You…_

"What do you mean?"

"Let me think… Oh, how about Jessica? As soon as you left the bar, she walked up and asked me out. And Lauren? She said she was pleased that I had broken up with you. Some _friends_ you have, Bella." He laughed harshly, and I cringed, yet I felt remarkably unsurprised. I had always suspected that those girls hung out with me because my father was – had been – the chief of police… Then before he died, when I was dating Kyle, they must have wanted to hang around with my boyfriend too.

"So let me ask again, who the hell has been in your house?"

"Just… Just… People." I said, averting my eyes from his. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"_Who_?" he repeated.

"Just people." I whispered.

He exhaled and pushed me back onto the sofa. I sat there, frozen, staring up at him.

"Jesus, Bella! Why do you always have to be so difficult!" He ran a hand through his hair and sighed before his eyes narrowed once again and he got real close to me, until we were almost nose to nose. I could smell his bitter breath. Oh no, he'd already been drinking today.

"Kyle, please." I whispered, trying to pull back.

"Shut up." He growled, tangling his fist in my hair painfully. I whimpered and my head began to spin. Where the heck were the vampires? Shouldn't they be back by now?

"Kyle, stop it!" I got a sudden burst of courage and tried to push him away with my hands but that just made him mad and he backhanded me across the face. I let out a gasp of pain and shock, raising my hand to clasp at my cheek. I stared at him in horror; he had never hit me before.

"I said _shut up_." He pushed me to the side and I fell off the sofa onto the wooden floor boards. I tried to scramble backwards and away from him but he just laughed and grabbed my foot.

Well, he wasn't laughing when I kicked him up his chin with my other. He immediately let go of me in a hiss of pain and I rolled and scrambled to my feet, running for the kitchen, looking for some way to defend myself.

I had almost made it to the counter when he grabbed me and flung me to the floor. My head cracked against the tiles and black spots bloomed in front of my eyes. "Kyle-" I croaked, trying to struggle away.

He put a hand around my neck. I could see the red mark on his face where I had kicked him and the burning anger in his eyes.

I tried to push him away again but he started to squeeze his hand, the other moved to hold my hands down by my sides. I struggled harder, hearing my heart pounding in my ears and the adrenaline shooting through my veins.

"S-stop." I managed to get out. Everything was going curiously dark and quiet. A really, really deafening quiet.

Then Kyle was gone and I lay there, gasping for breath, my own hands on my throat, trying to breathe again. I could hear a ringing in my ears and the whole world was tipping to the side, but I fought to stay conscious, looking to my left to see where Kyle had gone.

I was surprised, but at the same time not, to find Kyle unconscious on the floor with Jasper hovering over him, teeth bared, eyes black. Once my hearing returned, I could hear the loud, rumbling growl that echoed around the room.

"Jasper." I heard myself whisper.

He didn't acknowledge me at all, his eyes fixed on Kyle's face where a thin trickle of blood ran down from a cut on his forehead. He must have got that when Jasper pushed him away.

I watched silently as Jasper bent down and inhaled the scent of the blood. There was nothing I could do and just lay there as Jasper leant in and sank his gleaming white teeth into the skin on Kyle's neck. I gasped and Jasper looked up without removing his teeth.

I felt a shiver go up my spine. It was morbidly fascinating. It was intense and I couldn't take my eyes away or move a muscle while Jasper drank and kept his black eyes fixed with mine.

Finally he pulled away, and his lips were dripping with blood. He licked his lips, slowly, while keeping our eyes locked and another shiver went through me.

In response he slowly approached me and knelt by my side. Suddenly his eyes weren't on mine, but my forehead. I touched my face and found it sticky with blood, with my own blood. I must have hit my head as well when Kyle threw me to the floor.

Terrified, I looked up at Jasper's face. He looked like he was struggling against himself for a few tense seconds before he lent in and carefully licked the blood from my face. His cold tongue sent tingles across my body and I felt my body tense in anticipation but then he stopped and exhaled, resting his forehead against mine. I let out a shaky breath and slowly lifted my arms, wrapping them around his cool, marble neck.

He wasn't going to hurt me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy St. Patricks day to everyone! I live in Northern Ireland so everyone was out partying last night haha! My school is literally next door to St. Patrick's grave so… Yay for me :3**

**Sorry for the lack of updates and review replies… It's GCSE year and I have sooo much art (Like 3 A2 sheets)… and maths… and French homework to do for tomorrow… So I wrote this instead. I'm sooo not smart. Hope you liked the chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: Terrified, I looked up at Jasper's face. He looked like he was struggling against himself for a few tense seconds before he lent in and carefully licked the blood from my face. His cold tongue sent tingles across my body and I felt my body tense in anticipation but then he stopped and exhaled, resting his forehead against mine. I let out a shaky breath and slowly lifted my arms, wrapping them around his cool, marble neck.<em>

_He wasn't going to hurt me._

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

A few minutes passed and Jasper hadn't moved a single muscle, remaining kneeling beside me, so I kept my arms around his neck. I tried not to think about the fact that Kyle's corpse was a few feet away from me, and yes, I was certain he was dead. Glancing to my right, I could just see Kyle's face behind Jasper's shoulders and his skin was deathly pale– there probably wasn't a drop of blood left in him.

I didn't feel bad at all; Kyle would have killed me if Jasper hadn't stopped him. I should just feel grateful that I was still alive… Jasper could easily have been too late or he could have killed me himself.

And… I think Jasper had gone back into his primitive, instinctual mindset again… When he had looked at me earlier his eyes had been completely black – that black without white once more… He wasn't moving, and he was starting to purr again. I hadn't realised until now but I had really been missing his purr. It soothed me unlike anything else ever had and the stress of the day started to melt away.

Wouldn't it just be awful if the rest of Jasper's family returned now...?

And speaking of the Devil - I heard the front door open and my heart sank. Oh no… oh no no no. This couldn't be happening – not when Jasper was in such a fragile state…

Jasper reacted in a flash, practically flying from the floor and by the time I had sat up I could see him and Emmett wrestling violently on the floor. Esme darted around them and pulled me into her arms, carrying me out of the house almost before I could blink.

"No – put me down!" I started squealing as soon as my mind had caught up with my body. She was taking me through the forest at an alarming rate and my head was pounding. I hoped it had stopped bleeding – I didn't know how good Esme's control was and I _really _didn't want to test it out. I just wanted to get back to Jasper – he was wild again… He could hurt _everyone_… And what if he went so crazy he couldn't get back to normal again?

"Shush, sweetie, are you okay?" Esme asked as we ran.

"I'm fine! _Put me down_!" My worry for over Jasper coupled with the increasing stretch on my heart caused my voice to get higher and more panicked. "Esme please!"

Dammit, why did I have to be human? How was I supposed to stick up for myself when everyone else was vastly stronger, faster and just… _Better_?

"_ESME_!" I was now shrieking - I had to be over-emotional, didn't I?

Behind us I could suddenly hear growling, which terrified me because Esme was still running and the noise was getting _closer_. How the hell could it be getting closer?! What was faster than a vampire?!

"_Shush_!" Esme pleaded me, but was cut short as she was toppled over. Fortunately her arms formed a protective cage around me and I only suffered from a few bruises rather than crashing headfirst into a boulder or something.

I was prised out of her grip and I started struggling against the hands holding me for a few seconds until I recognised the glorious scent. I twisted my head round until I could look into Jasper's eyes. They were completely black, just like before. I don't think Esme kidnapping me from him helped in the slightest.

He pulled me close to him and held me tightly so his head was in my shoulder and my feet were off the ground, ending up somewhere around his shins. "Jasper." I breathed softly, not wanting to alarm him.

"_Jasper_," Esme said too from behind me where I couldn't see. I assumed she was approaching us because Jasper started growling and backing away, not letting me go.

"Esme, don't…" I warned her.

"But Bella… He'll hurt you…" I heard her say.

"No he won't." I said with a confidence that surprised me. "He's not hurt me before so he won't hurt me now. Just give me a bit to calm him down again…"

"I'm not sure about this…" Her voice wavered slightly.

"I am. I've done this before." I said, trying to reassure her. I wished she would just leave us alone. I wished the whole family would just leave me alone with Jasper so I could look after him and give him the attention he deserved.

"I'm so sorry," she finally whispered and there was a few seconds of silence and I felt Jasper's tense muscles relax. Esme must have left.

I breathed a sigh of relief and brought my arms up around his neck. "It's okay, Jasper…" I said softly into his shoulder. "She's gone… It's just us…"

As if he understood what I was saying, he started purring again and it was as if any tension I had previously just melted away.

~XX~

I don't know how long we were there for – he didn't move a single muscle and I didn't want to let go- but the forest gradually darkened around us and the temperature dropped. I started to shiver and the purring stopped. He pulled away and looked at me questioningly as if to ask me what was wrong, and his skin seemed to glow in the fading light.

"I'm just cold," I said, lifting one of my hands to run it through his silky hair. He leant into my touch, closing his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them again he started to carry me through the trees. We were moving so fast but I hardly noticed because he was just moving so smoothly and gracefully. It was fascinating to watch the scenery blur past.

At the last second, I recognised our surroundings and realised he was following our path back the way we had gone, and we were back at my house. The door was already open but of course he didn't care anyway so I pushed it closed again with my foot as we went past. I pointed to the sofa and somehow he understood, sitting down and loosening his arms as I got comfortable on his lap, adjusting my legs so they were both on one side of his and so on before I returned to snuggling him.

I couldn't remember the last time I had felt so content and came to the conclusion that I probably hadn't. I was surprisingly comfortable, considering his body felt like it was made from stone, and now I was warm too. Not to mention his _purring_.

I exhaled gently, pulling back to stare up into his dark eyes, taking hold of his hands and holding them close to me with one of mine while the other rested comfortably on his chest.

We stayed like that – staring at each other – for a few minutes. I checked for any signs of recognition but he was still as wild as ever, just calmed down.

My hand drifted from his chest and trailed up his neck, fingertips brushing over his scars. For a moment I wondered again why he had them then decided I would ask when he was normal as my fingers ran along his chin and I cupped his face in my hand.

He leant into it slightly once more, and continued to stare at me as though he was waiting.

"What do you want me to do, Jasper?" I asked him quietly.

He blinked at me in response and made a soft whimpering noise in the midst of his purring.

"Oh, Jasper…" I whispered, and slowly, as though my body had a mind of its own, leaned in and pressed my lips to Jasper's.

He seemed to freeze completely for a few seconds. The purring stopped and I began to have second thoughts but just as I was about to pull away he leaned in too and returned the kiss, pulling his hands easily away from mine to place one on my waist and the other on the back of my head, tangling in my hair to pull my gently closer. My eyes shot open even though I hadn't realised I had closed them to see him open his too and brown met amber.

_Amber?_

Wait? His eyes weren't gold? He was fully aware of what he was doing again?

We pulled away from each other, slowly, uncertainly, as if we were both as surprised with what was going on as the other.

I was confused. He looked confused.

"You're back," I whispered.

He slowly nodded, his eyes moving down to my lips again. Instinctively, my tongue flicked out to moisten them and I watched as his eyes darkened perceptibly. He leaned in again and his lips brushed against mine once before he seemed to give in and his hands on my hip and neck were pulling me closer once more.

The kiss got heated very quickly. His lips on mine made my whole body tingle and somehow even the taste of him was exquisite. I just wanted more and he seemed to be thinking the same thing, slipping his icy hand under my shirt to lightly touch the skin on my back. I got shivers – good shivers – and moved on his lap so I was straddling him and could access his lips with greater ease.

In the back of my mind I was asking myself what was going on. Jasper was kissing me but he had Alice? He was married?

_Married_.

I got cold chills suddenly and froze. Jasper pulled back immediately, sensing my sudden change of mood, and scanned me over with his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"You're _married_." I whispered.

He didn't answer but his eyebrows furrowed and he sighed as though realising the same thing. The mood had long since vanished by now.

Finally, after several tense minutes, he said, "we're not."

"Huh? But… Alice called you her husband…?"

"Alice and I… We _were _married… But… She filed for a divorce several years ago." His gorgeous amber eyes closed and sadness seemed to radiate from him.

"_What_? _Why_?" I found myself gasping. Why would she want to leave this gorgeous creature?! Alice had been lying? Why had Jasper gone with her?

"She couldn't put up with me anymore." He gently scooted me off his lap and then put his head in his hands.

My heart ached for him. How could Alice do that?

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and told him that it was alright and I was here for him. I ran my hand through his hair and rubbed his back. I tried everything that usually worked to calm him down but he didn't move.

Geez, Alice had really messed him up. Was it her fault that he had been wild in the first place?

The thought made me angry – so angry that my fists clenched and Jasper finally looked up at me in confusion. I quickly tried to sort my face out and smiled in what I hoped was a reassuring way at him.

"Why are you angry?" he asked.

"What?" How did he know I was angry when he couldn't even see me?

He must have seen the surprise on my face because he leaned back and looked at me properly. I found my eyes drifting down his body, observing the nice way his shirt stretched across his chest before I returned them quickly to his face and tried not to blush.

"I can feel your emotions."

He- What- _What_- _WHAT?_ So he – _what_?! Does that mean he knew when I felt lusty around him? Did he…?

Aw… Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Um... So... Here's a chapter... Yeah... Sorry for the wait... But... Um... *Opens list and reads excuses* Blah blah blah GCSE's blah blah blah school-stuff blah blah blah... ****_But _****at least in eight days my exams will be over and then I'll have the nine-or-so weeks of summer holidays to write in so the next chapter won't take so long... Thank you for all the reviews, I'm so sorry if I didn't reply to you!**

**So... What's everyone else got planned for the holidays? x**


End file.
